Falling for the Enemy
by Kinoko
Summary: Kagome finds herself with her worst enemy, Naraku. What's worse is that she has lost her memory. Everyone deserves a chance at happiness right? Well written. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters. **I do own any other characters that are not from the series however, and the plot is my idea, so make up your own!

**Dedication**: I would like to dedicate this entire story to Kilalita or Kilala81, as known by you people. She is a wonderful author who introduced me to the Kagome/Naraku Pairing. She inspired me to write this via her own story, "Sleeping with the Enemy." I hope you go read her story, it's great.

Right now this wonderful person is fighting hard against a cancer relapse, she's spending her days in the hospital now, and I hope that she successfully pulls through. I love you Kilalita; this story goes out to you!

**Warnings and Notes:** Heed the rating, this first chapter will dive into lemony goodness, all the other chapters contain lemons as well, and the ones that don't will most likely be very violent and sad. It's all drama, so get ready for the drama-rama!

I love reviews, so give'em to me!

I know I have no life, but if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have this magnificent story to read.

**HEY YOU, YEAH YOU**! If you haven't read my story yet, hop on the bandwagon!

As Always, Electronically Yours,

Kinoko

"Falling for the Enemy," Chapter 1.

It had been horrible, every moment had been nothing but a lie, an expertly woven lie, the most realistic fantasy world ever created had been lived by none other than herself, a fantasy world where love, hate, blissful moments, and pain were all felt to their utter most. Time as well as everything of the like was kept as it always had been, making the world that never existed even more realistic within the regions of her mind.

She had fallen in love with none other than the half demon, Inu Yasha, whom lived in perfect animation within her own mind. She had experienced feelings and events that had been so real to her that it was enough to drive her mad now that she had awaken from the fantasy that her mind had created. If given the choice, Kagome, with the violent lust and hunger she had for her personal fantasy world, would have chosen to stay within an eternal sleep, so long as her mind could stay in the comfort of the lie her mind had concocted for her to live in.

All of her adventures she now knew were nothing but lies, and the part that made it horrible was the fact that she couldn't go back to the beautiful deception of the Feudal Era she knew.

"Uh...where am I?" Kagome asked in a scratchy voice, her vision blurred as her head throbbed in dizziness as well as grogginess.

"Don't worry, you're being taken care of." A sultry female voice stated with relative care and kindness laced within her slightly indifferent character. Kagura had done that which her master, Naraku, had asked, bringing to him the wench that traveled with the half demon, Inu Yasha, but not before drugging her and giving her the special potion Naraku himself had created and decided to utilize on the young miko.

Finally, Naraku had devised a plan to destroy the group of friends that were the only nuisance to him if they came against him together, the key factor, he noticed, that kept the group together, the very glue that pasted them: the demon exterminator, Sango, the lecherous monk, Miroku, and the unruly formidable half demon, Inu Yasha, together was the young miko girl, Kagome. After two years of studying them, it was this information he had gathered, so effectively, to test out his thesis, Naraku decided to tear away the source of their friendship, by means of making all of her past experiences, from the time Kagura kidnaped her, an apparent dream.

Kagome drifted back to sleep, once again dreaming of the half demon she had come to consider more than just a simple friend, but rather someone that she'd consider spending the rest of eternity with, though she had his name on the tip of her tongue, for some reason or another it continually escaped her, though, within the woven silk of her perfect dream world, it didn't matter much to her at the moment.

"Wake up." Naraku commanded in an authoritative tone, though his voice never seemed overly harsh because of the slight purr contained within it's deep tenor depths.

Kagome, now completely clothed from her neck down in a traditional kimono, blinked once, then twice, her stormy blue eyes slowly coming into focus, the first thing they noticed were the deep crimson eyes staring intently at her. Taking in a deep breath, so as to fully awaken, she let it out comfortably, stretching her rested body by raising her hands high above her head as she yawned, coming, at last, into a sitting position on her heavily cushioned futon.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kagome asked, genuinely confused as her mind drew a blank when she attempted to match a name to the handsome male's face. Naraku smirked triumphantly, his magical potion having worked effectively in conjunction with the whispered spell he had planted within her while she slept.

"I knew I should have sent for you sooner, my servant, Kagura, went to retrieve you from the sickly village that you went to help not to far from here. While you were there, a fire cat demon attacked the village, following the orders of her master, a wicked human woman, along with a half dog demon, as well as an evil monk. All of the villagers perished, and you were severely injured because of the joint efforts of the attackers. I shall never let you out of my sight again." Naraku said, spinning a beautiful lie for the both of them to live as he faked concern for the girl while admiring the attire that Kagura had dressed the miko in while she slept.

"Oh... and who are you?" Kagome asked, running her fingers through her long wavy locks of ebony hair, standing as she did so, her loose kimono falling open in the front to expose the valley of her breasts as well as a decent amount of cleavage. At that very moment, the evil known as Naraku couldn't help but stare at the girl whom had, on more than one occasion, come against him with the mission of collecting the sacred jewel shards, as he noticed just how beautiful she truly was. Was this what humans called attraction? Through the mind of Onigumo, Naraku discovered his suspicions to be correct, and was disgusted with himself for feeling such humanistic things.

Kagome blushed and closed the kimono as much as she could, looking for the matching obi and long ribbon with which to tie it closed with, and when she found it, she tried her best to put it on the right way. In Naraku's eyes she had never before seemed so innocent and almost angelic like, her womanly curves pressing against her kimono more so than they had before since now it was wrapped tightly around her. Instantly, thoughts other than malicious ones took dominance in his mind, clouding his judgement and thought life.

'I shouldn't be thinking such things of my enemy...' He thought, and quickly interjected, "They must have hit your head harder than I thought for it to cause the loss of your memory of your mate." Naraku stated, lying once more, smirking evilly as he did, reaching out at the same time to properly tie the obi and ribbon around his self proclaimed 'mate'. Kagome blushed all the way to the roots of her hair at the fact that this very attractive man was her husband, and even more so when he fixed her attire appropriately.

'Wait a second, I don't remember anything, much less getting married... but in my dream... I was in love with a boy with white hair and cute ears on his head... what's going on?' Kagome thought, her breath coming at a faster rate, as she started to feel a sense of dread over coming her senses. Something wasn't right, none of this was right, she couldn't even remember her name! Once full realization sank into Kagome's thin frame, a shot of adrenaline coursed through her veins, heightening her senses as she finally reacted to her situation.

"I can't remember anything!" Kagome gasped with fear, as she backed up into a wall, her eyes dashing from one side of the bedroom to the other, trying fanatically to find at least one familiar thing within her surroundings. A futon, a dresser, a door, wooden flooring, and a window to her right, but nothing, absolutely nothing struck her as familiar. Suddenly she traveled her hand up to her chest, as if looking for something that used to be there but found nothing.

"The shikon jewel shards are gone!" She said breathlessly, grasping her chest as if it were painful to breath, shrinking into a kneeling position as she cast her eyes upward to her self proclaimed 'mate'. She searched his face for anything that would give her hope, anything that could possibly bring her peace in her moment of anxiety, but found him to be studying her with his deep crimson eyes, almost as if he were incapable of understanding what she was going through at the moment.

'So she can't forget that one little detail... perhaps it's because she is one with the jewel? What an interesting development.' Naraku thought, pulling out of his inner robe a little container attached to a string, inside of the container the glowing shards of the shikon jewel.

"Calm down, they're right here, since you were knocked out for a few days I took them so as to take care of them, here." The tall half demon said, handing them all to Kagome who, at once, put them back around her neck, calming down a bit since now she had the shards near her, meaning that they were where they were always supposed to be kept.

"Kagome, don't worry, your memory will return, and you'll be the same hard working girl I took as my own." Naraku purred as he reached out to run his fingers through her hair, enjoying how wonderfully manipulative his plan was, as well as the feel of having his enemy willingly succumb to his lies. Well almost willingly, she had to half way want to forget every hurtful word, as well as action that dog inflicted upon her, and with that little bit of hurt that she had within her, he had successfully planted his seed of manipulation that would render her as his for as long as he wanted.

Kagome weakly smiled, having heard her name used, her heart beat as well as her breath slowed, though a creepy cold sensation went down her spine when the crimson eyed male stroked her wavy ebony hair. She couldn't place it, but everything felt so wrong... but well, at least she knew she could trust this male for he had not taken the jewel shards away from her for his own selfish wishes. As for considering him her mate... well that still was unbelievable for now... it would take some getting used to, especially since she could easily feel his demonic evil aura constantly around him. How could she have married such a person while she was a miko?

Naraku had to admit, making the miko believe she was his mate, though a brilliant plan, also meant that he had to act the part, which also meant that he would have to attempt to be as nice as possible to his arch enemy, though in the end, he was sure it would work out in his favor, all of this acting would pay off in the end.

"We will continue looking for the jewel shards once you feel better, for now, why don't you join me for breakfast?" Naraku asked, offering his hand to the miko, the same girl whom had, on more than one occasion, shot him with her purified arrows, burning through his very flesh. It would be worth it in the end, seeing the pain in the faces of all of her friends, and then, at the very end, he would revel in the pain of this miko whom, at the moment, seemed to trust him as well as his intentions. Yes, it would all be worth it.

Kagome took his hand, and at the same time accidentally shocked him with the burning sensation of her purifying touch, making the great evil, Naraku, hiss in response, withdrawing his hand from hers impulsively. Before he could react in a negative way, for example slapping her while cursing, she took action and immediately took his hand back, this time keeping her miko powers in check, wanting to make sure that he was alright.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have known better, here..." Kagome said quickly, turning his hand back and forth in both of her own softer smaller ones. "It looks okay..." Kagome said out loud to no one in particular as she smiled up at him, although he looked at her with indifference. It was her next action that took him off guard, blowing his mind into overdrive. Bringing her face close to the affected appendage, she gingerly brought her lips to his skin, kissing it softly, before looking back at his shocked bewildered gaze. "A kiss, to make it better." She said, explaining her actions as she continued to hold his hand within her own, blushing at the realization as she let go.

For the first time in his life Naraku felt a genuine smile tug at the corners of his lips, a feeling of relief as well as another unidentified feeling flowing through his twisted demon blood, making his body act of it's own will when he took both her hands in his, catching her attention once more.

"Thank you." Naraku said in all sincerity, making it the first time in all of his life that he had ever thanked anyone for anything. How could he have ever thought to strike such a caring person, he would never know, all he knew was that if he didn't do something to distract him he would be rendered to this young woman before he could do anything to counter it.

Suddenly, without prior warning, Naraku couldn't stand it anymore, she was being so nice to him while he was conspiring against her, so with a deep breath he led the way, his back facing Kagome while he battled with his inner demons. Every fiber of his collective mind screamed at him for feeling the way he currently was, while every emotion with the exception of those that were ill willed took over and wanted to do nothing more than take the girl in his arms and whisk her away from every bad thing in the world, only to have her to himself. His feelings, according to him, were unimportant at the moment, and the only thing that he had to act upon was his plan of vengeance against the group that had always gotten in his way. He was the epitome of evil, and that was the way it was going to stay. This girl wouldn't conquer him, he would conquer her, that was the plan, and he would stick to it no matter what.

Walking away from her, however still holding on to one of her hands so as to lead the way, Naraku took his new toy with him to the dining room, there, laid before them, a vast elegant array of breakfast delicacies. The food varied from sweet to meat, everything made perfectly for their first breakfast together.

Kagome had to admit, at the very moment she had stepped into the dinning hall her breath had been taken away momentarily at not only the sight of such things, but also the tantalizing smell of it all, which was enough to make her stomach rumble hungrily in response to it all. Naraku, of course, with the aid of his demon hearing, picked up on the noise her stomach had made, which made him smirk. He couldn't exactly say why he did, but the fact of the matter was that he did, and quite frankly, he didn't really care at the moment, with the exception of when Kagome turned to look at him, a blush brightly painted upon her face with the realization that he had heard her body's cry for food. This made him smile for some reason or another, perhaps because of just how beautifully breathtaking the miko looked whenever she blushed in embarrassment, he didn't really know, but he quickly pushed it aside, walking to the dining table and pulling out a chair for his self proclaimed mate, Kagome. She gladly took her seat, sending a warm smile up to the handsome male whom had taken so good care of her since she had woken up, perhaps being his mate wasn't so bad after all... who could think otherwise with all of the kind treatment he had thus shown.

They ate without speaking, both stealing glances at each other every now and then, and whenever they would meet the other's gaze on accident; it was always Kagome that would look away in embarrassment, as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, her face blushed every single time. If only one could read her thoughts, then we'd all know just why she would blush so often whenever she would look at him.

He was incredibly good looking, that she absolutely couldn't deny, especially with him so close to her and with the upper half of his kimono half closed the way it was. It did nothing to hide his well sculpted chest and rippling abs from her curious eyes, and all it did was accomplish that she would try to piece together the rest of his god-like form without the hindrance of his kimono there to cover the rest up. This naturally would make her blush whenever he would catch her looking at him, and thus she would try to rid herself of such thoughts, but as soon as he would look away, those same torturing thoughts would once against resurface and take dominance in her mind.

The torture ended soon enough, which allowed the miko to let out a grateful sigh, only to step into yet another tension filled situation which quickly followed when she clumsily tripped over a stone in the garden they were strolling in. She hadn't been paying attention to the road ahead of her, because of other much more interesting things to look at, such as the beautiful scenery that laid before her, and as expected, she tripped, but didn't fall.

Strong arms held her close to the strong heart beat of her captor, her blushing face held comfortably close to the clean musky smell of the skin of Naraku's wonderfully hard chest. He was so warm and welcoming that she couldn't help but nuzzle her face closer to his bare skin, her hair tickling the sensitive skin where the upper half of his kimono laid open to expose his soft skin to her, which made him look down curiously to the woman child that was encompassed within his evil embrace. Thick long locks of wavy ebony hair fell from behind his shoulders to curtain away the sight of the girl from any on lookers, allowing him to devour the sight of her with certainty that he was the only one that could see her current action of vulnerability.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she looked up from the chest of her rescuer, for his crimson eyes were tainted with something other than innocently kind feelings of wanting to help, but also of desire tainted with revulsion. She was a miko, she could read these things, but as to why he would feel disgusted with her was a mystery to her, not to mention that it hurt her feelings to no end. Naraku was her mate, wasn't he? Why would he find her repulsive? Or in that case, why would they be mated to one another if she caused him such awful feelings?

Unbeknownst to her, it wasn't with her that Naraku was revolted with, but himself for the feeling of raw concern that ate away at his evil intentions as well as the feeling of indescribable want towards his enemy.

It was then that Naraku saw the hurt look in her eyes, reflecting off the deep color of the stormy blue that seemed to swirl with emotion. He couldn't help what he did next as he ever-so gently lowered himself to the ground, Kagome still in his arms though now she sat comfortably in the lap of her rescuer, his warm breath tickling the area of her neck just below her ear as he held her close to him. Moving one of his hands to grasp the nape of her neck he brought her head to rest against the curve of his frame where his neck sat in between his broad shoulders as his other hand served to draw the rest of her body closer to him so that they were crushed together, her legs on either side of his thighs while the remainder of her was held firmly against his hard body. Kagome felt comforted to say the least, though she also felt the heat that burned on her face from blushing so hard since she had found herself in such a compromising position. Her worries were washed away though, the very minute Naraku breathed in deeply and licked the side of her neck, sending a new set of emotions and sensations coursing through Kagome's inexperienced body.

Her smell had intensified and Naraku couldn't stand but to take a deep inhalation of the intoxicating scent that bathed Kagome from head to toe, and then when that didn't suffice, he tasted her warm sweet skin that openly dispatched the evocative scent, his tongue bombarded with the taste of virgin innocence and delicious arousal.

'Wait...arousal?' Naraku thought, and to his great surprise, he smelled a newly added scent that every woman expressed at one time or another, and it served to fuel his inner need to take the miko that was sexually poised on him for his own. His body couldn't fight against it any longer and evidently expressed what her overwhelming scent did to him.

Kagome was quite taken with the man under her, his simple actions making her feel different, groggy though still energetic, drunken with the wine of desire as her body reacted to his, a warm feeling pooling in her lower abdomen as a new moisture made it's self known in her private areas where no one had ventured as of yet. Surprised, but not enough to be frightened, she felt something hardening against the fabric of her panties where they met against Naraku's dark robes and she instinctively reacted by grinding herself against him, reliving some of the growing pressure that was quite unbearable. Kagome's mouth fell open in a gasp as whatever it was grew harder and larger in reaction to her grinding, and she did it again, her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck while her head was tilted back, giving Naraku perfect access to the creamy skin of her neck.

My mind's tellin' me no-o-o

But my body... ---------- (I had to put in the beginning of R-Kelly's song, it fit in so well!)

My body's tellin' me ye-es-s-s

Giving in to the screams of his parched desire, Naraku placed open mouthed kisses on Kagome's neck until the unrelinquishing need to mark the girl as his took hold of him and refused to let go. He licked, sucked and nipped at the juncture where the nape of her neck met her shoulder, the place where he wanted to bite in deeply and make her his forever, but he held on to his sanity and abruptly stood up, bringing Kagome with him to stand.

Confusion was evident within the passion clouded gaze that Kagome held on Naraku, a pretty blush on her cheeks, though not from embarrassment, but from arousal, and she was taken off guard when Naraku, quite painfully, apologized and bowed his head slightly, walking away from the miko girl before his body betrayed him and ran back to take her hard and violently the way his demon half roared at him to do so. Once the evil demon was a good fifteen feet away from the girl he spoke.

"There are baths down the path you're on, feel free to use them." He said in his beautiful tenor voice, slightly deeper than usual since it was tainted with much unfulfilled need as he somewhat stumbled on his words since it was hard to speak because of the painful situation he had gotten himself in to. That girl... that wonderfully beautiful, attractive miko enemy would be his undoing if he didn't run away from her at that moment to relieve himself of the hardened state she had put him in.

Kagome smiled, the whole situation sinking in to her mind as she reasoned that perhaps the reason why he didn't let things get too far being because he was thinking of her well being, seeing that she was currently without her full memory and was still feeling disoriented. She bowed her head slightly in return for his kindness as she headed off to the baths, feeling a little more dirty than usual because of the heated situation she had shared with the long ebony haired male which made her rather sticky in places that weren't usually sticky. Blushing at this fact she walked a little faster down the path and found before her a secluded house, opening the sliding door she was taken into the beauty of the hot spring which the bath house had been built around, the hot spring right in the middle of it. A water fall fed the hot spring and an outlet allowed the water to constantly flow, ensuring fresh bathing water all the time, while the various flowering plants around the spring gave aesthetic appeal as well as provided the entire area with a fresh clean smell.

Gathering what things she needed to bathe, after a ten minute search for the proper materials, she removed her kimono and inner robes, leaving her completely nude and ready to step into the warm welcoming mineral rich waters. Wading into the hot spring, Kagome took in a few shaky breaths as her body adjusted to the hot water, followed by a long exhalation as she sunk all the way into the water till her chin rested just above the water, finally comfortable with the temperature.

The day was beautiful, the sun shining and sparkling off the water and off the skin of the girl he had captured, planning to utilize her to break the group that had bothered him into a million pieces. He would have his way, no matter what.

Why he sat here to watch her bathe, he couldn't really say, except that before he realized it, he was once again faced with his body's reaction to her and he couldn't help but stare at the offending appendage with a little more disgust than he had earlier. Unable to escape his own wonton thoughts and his body's screams for release, Naraku shrugged out of his kimono, letting pool around his where he sat, as he continued to remove himself of his pants, leaving his god-like body unclothed from head to toe. From behind the thin screen he could see her perfectly through a crack that he had made by slightly opening the sliding door, which left her completely exposed to him, while she would be completely oblivious to his presence in the surrounding area.

"M-m-m..." Kagome moaned out loud, her young perky breasts raising out of the water as she stretched her hands high above her head, which made her lightly shiver, the rosy colored nipples hardening in reaction to the change of temperature. Every detail of her body and action was captured attentively by her on looker, and these subtle things weren't any exception within his scrutinizing gaze. Indeed she was perfect in shape, her skin beautiful and well cared for everywhere, from the expanse from her neck to her very well groomed virgin flower all the way to the tips of her toes, and then only to wrap around the uninterrupted space of her back, as well as her perfectly shaped buttocks, and down her lean muscled legs. With every movement she made her skin seemed to sparkle in the sun light, every drop of water that clung to her alabaster skin only added to it's softness and sheen, making her seem like a celestial being on earth, fallen from heaven above. She was far too perfect to be of this earth, or to be human for that manner, Naraku decided as he continued admiring the girl that he had taken in as his 'mate', though he knew the reality of it all.

Wrapping his large hand around his manhood in order to rid it of the throbbing pain of not being able to be inside of the miko girl, he began to stroke himself slowly, his mind still plagued with thoughts of his arch enemy who was, at the moment, the only thing he could think about as he continued to indulge in his desire to feast his eyes on her goddess like form. He thought of his plan, mainly the part that concerned the protector of the shikon jewel, and how he could still get what he wanted without completely throwing his plans to the way-side. Right now his entire collective being screamed at him to take her as his own, which, if he played his deceptive game just right, could benefit him in the long run.

If he could make her want him, so that she would willingly give herself to him, he could comply and take her, only to later on rub it into her friend's faces, in the end, harming the group more than he could ever accomplish if he were to keep his hands off of her. What would be even more heart breaking to them is that their precious friend would be on his side, for if they mated, they would become one, and because of his deceptive spell on the girl, she would still believe that the half demon, Inu Yasha was her enemy, along with the monk and demon exterminator as well.

But what if it didn't work as he planned? What if, because of the girl's growing spiritual powers and other such things that he couldn't control, she would figure it all out? It would be devastating on her behalf, which didn't bother him at all, not one bit. Hm-m-m... what would be even more horrible for all of them to go through, but that the miko would be with child, his child, marked with his marks, and scared for the rest of her miserable life. That would be his victory: killing everyone but the dog and the miko, allowing them to live miserably for the rest of their lives, seeking for the peace death has to offer and to be unable to find it. Any which way his plan would turn out, it would be successful, the only difference being the differing degrees of his success.

A dark sinister chuckle escaped from Naraku, the prince of calamity, as he continued to stroke himself, his eyes fixated on the innocent girl who continued to bathe, only now his mind was clear as he decided on his plan of action.

Kagome had grown uncomfortable with herself ever since her encounter in the gardens with Naraku, her face was constantly blushing while her skin was noticeably hotter than usual, the hot springs having nothing to do with this new kind of heat which accomplished to make her blood simmer with unknown urgency. She didn't know exactly what her body was trying to tell her, except that the throbbing ache between her legs had intensified whenever she was around Naraku, but was almost completely relived when she had grinded up against his hard body. This little known fact was the only thing that Kagome could connect with what her body was asking for, and so, with much hesitation, she brought herself on to a wooden seat and sat on it, bringing herself out more so out of the water than she had been previously. The hot spring's warm waters came to about just below her navel when she was sitting Indian style, her knees poking out of the water as she did so, then she timidly brought her hand to rest against what she liked to refer to her feminine flower. She was decently groomed so that it looked like a well kept orchard rather than a wildly grown thick forest, she noticed through the clear water, the comparison between the way her genitalia looked like a flower suiting it well, she finally decided with a shy smile. Allowing herself to get acquainted with an area of her own body that she hadn't payed any attention to before, she grew more and more comfortable with herself and thus continued down her path of seeking to appease her body's needs.

Carefully she moved the petals of her flower apart, the hot spring's warm water caressing her intimately in places where she hadn't been exposed to before. Kagome then, with her right hand began to explore herself, every touch being appreciated by her body, though she didn't find the relief she had experienced with Naraku, that is, until she found one spot in particular that made her pause her movements completely as she shivered in response to the light touch of her fingers. Finding her clit once more, she rubbed it gently with her fingers, finding it to feel soft as it began to swell under her finger's ministrations upon it. This action sent her legs to tremble in response, as well as a funny feeling set deeply within her abdomen as it began to flex and relax sporadically, just as her inhalation of breath and erratic heart beat that pounded in her ears. Kagome's pink lips fell open as she began to experience the pleasure of the sensory overload that came from touching herself, her breathing coming in as gasps that eventually turned into long moans followed by sharp intakes of breaths. Her left hand trailed up her body instinctively, running the tips of her fingers along the smooth expanse of her abdomen all the way to the valley of her breasts, there she teased herself as she cupped her left breast, gently playing with the rosy nipple that instantly hardened at the feeling of being rolled in between her thumb and pointer finger. This made the young miko cry out, her body shaking as she came close to what she didn't know was an orgasm.

Naraku enjoyed every second of the show, but was soon very uncomfortable with his own body, though he had already came once, this little turn of events sent his member up in a frenzy once more, much more bigger and ready than he had ever experienced it to be before. Could he do it? Could he go to the miko and make her want him without him first fulfilling his own dire need? He would defiantly try, he decided as he silently opened the sliding door, reviling his amazing god like form before the miko whom hadn't noticed as of yet since her eyes were closed, lost in ecstacy. He then come to the conclusion that he had never, in his collective life, seen anything or anyone as beautiful or desirable as the miko was at that very moment, her eyes closed, mouth open, a slight blush on her cheeks, all while she trembled unashamedly at her own touch, her rosy nipples hard and erect, begging for attention. Naraku was more than willing to supply the young supple miko with her body's screams for his attention, but he would wait until she verbally asked for it, he decided, as he waded into the water to the place she was.

Lemon in the opening of the next chapter. Please review if I should continue.

-Kinoko.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or R-Kelly's song, but I do own this story and it's plot, and anything (like poems) that I decided to throw into the story. Don't steal, I work too hard to have someone steal the story, if you do I won't continue it at all and I'll only e-mail it to the people I trust, which means everyone but the thief. Thank you.


	2. Ch 2 In Your Arms

Chapter 2. Please Review.

Naraku enjoyed every second of the show, but was soon very uncomfortable with his own body, though he had already come once, this little turn of events sent his member up in a frenzy once more, much more bigger and ready than he had ever experienced it to be before.

Could he do it? Could he go to the miko and make her want him without him first fulfilling his own dire need? He would defiantly try, he decided as he silently opened the sliding door, reviling his amazing god like form before the miko whom hadn't noticed as of yet since her eyes were closed, lost in ecstasy.

He then came to the conclusion that he had never, in his collective life, seen anything or anyone as beautiful or desirable as the miko was at that very moment, her eyes closed, mouth open, a slight blush on her cheeks, all while she trembled unashamedly at her own touch, her rosy nipples hard and erect, begging for attention. Naraku was more than willing to supply the young supple miko with her body's screams for his attention, but he would wait until she verbally asked for it, he decided, as he waded into the water to the place she was.

It was by chance that at the moment, before the stormy-eyed miko came to reach the epitome of pleasure, that she happened to crack her eyes open just a bit, finding to her amazement, through the thick cluster of eyelashes, what had to be a god. His long ebony hair that fell in waves reflected the sunlight in such a way that he seemed to be surrounded by an ethereal glow, his perfectly taught muscles noticeable under the expanse of his perfectly pale skin that played deliciously over every desirable inch of his body.

Continuing the provocative ministrations upon her swollen clit, the shock of the moment of being caught didn't sink in to her daze stricken mind, though she continued at a slower, much more gentle pace as she took the time to allow her eyes to travel all over this man whom had intruded on her bath.

Kagome's gaze caressed his face first, taking in the intensity of his crimson orbs before admiring the sharp angle of his jaw as her half lidded dilated eyes traveled lower, down his thick corded neck as well as his perfectly chiseled torso, a deep navel penetrating the hard expanse of his flawlessly sculpted abdomen. When her clouded vision, partly clouded by the rising steam of the spring and partly clouded by her own desire, reached his member that stood to attention, she stopped all motion of her hand in nervous fear, the reality of the moment finally making an impact on her startled mind.

A low inaudible growl started to form from deep within Naraku's chest when he noticed that the young priestess didn't stop touching herself as she discovered his presence, her eyes devouring every inch of his unclothed self, but his hopes of an easy task were soon cast away when a sudden spike of nervousness and fear tainted her beautiful feminine scent.

She was so close to her body's release when she had abruptly stopped touching herself before him, and had now, instead, turned her heated gaze away from him when she had seen a rather large and daunting part of him that had demanded Naraku to come to her in the first place.

The black hearted male couldn't help but smirk at her response to him, though her intoxicating scent was bathed in fear and nervousness, the sweet tantalizing smell of her arousal assaulted his nose even more so than it had before, his pupils growing dilated so as to nearly consume the crimson colored iris of his eye when he caught sight of the most arousing sight in the world.

There before him was a virgin priestess, her stormy colored eyes washed in passionate need though still as innocent as when he first laid eyes on her. Her cheeks were lightly colored in a pink blush, her wet ebony bangs plastered against her forehead as the rest of the inky black hair stuck stubbornly to her neck, shoulders, reaching all the way to her lower back where the rest of it floated in the hot spring's water.

The steam rose steadily from the pool of hot water, bathing the miko's skin that rested above the water's edge in a thin sheet of miniature droplets, with every breath she took the light reflected differently off of her dewy skin. Her creamy porcelain colored legs were spread open and poked out of the water so that she was forced to rest her body's weight on one of her elbows, revealing to the world the most secretive and prized part of a woman's anatomy. Kagome was beautiful as she laid there exposed under Naraku's intense gaze as he simply admired her, and drank in every slight, nearly undetectable, throbbing motion of her virgin flower.

With every erratic beat of her heart she couldn't help but throb in her nether regions, as she leaked sweet clear nectar from the inside of her virgin flower, the amount and consistency of her feminine juices changed when she noticed Naraku's presence, flowing thicker and more in amount, now that she was openly displayed before the hansom half demon, Naraku.

Naraku nearly fell from the edge of reason and into insanity when he saw the way she unknowingly prepared herself for him, the once clear substance that she secreted from her un-penetrated womanhood turning thicker and colored white as it fell from the opening of her petals and continued it's downward path.

He couldn't stand it anymore, his breathing becoming deeper as he quietly growled under his breath so as to not scare her, closing in on the what little distance was left between them, though not forgetting his initial plan, muttered in a rather deep breathless tone,

"Forgive me for this, but I can no longer ignore your body's screams." Naraku said in a broken tone, interrupted by his growling that turned instantly into purring when he lowered his head only inches away from where her scent was being spilled. He took in a deep breath of her, this action making Kagome shiver in anticipation of his actions as she heard him breath in deeply, her heady stimulating scent making Naraku's dark, blood colored, eyes grow brighter red in response to the evocative sight and scent of being so close to her virgin flower. Drunken in his own hunger for the girl, he darted his tongue out and ran it against the small space under her vaginal opening where a good amount of her sweet nectar had gathered, all the way up toward her opening where he teased her sweet, never-before touched, opening before digging his wet muscle into her tightness.

Kagome screamed at his sudden intrusion, but not because she didn't like it or because it hurt, but because it felt unlike anything she had ever felt before, making her squirm against his face in an amazing amount of heated pleasure, her legs wanting to close as a reflex, but Naraku had placed his large hands against her inner thighs in order to hold himself and her in place, thankfully so, since she didn't think that she'd be able to hold her legs open because of the strong sensations coursing through every fiber of her being. It was strange to her that she was so willingly allowing Naraku to do this to her, but after all; he was her husband…. So why did she feel so new at this?

As soon as the thought came, it left because of the tickling of her lover's soft tendrils of wavy ebony hair brushing against her inner thighs as he raised his head slightly and latched his talented mouth on to her clit. This action drove her off the cliff of the sane and strait into the pit of insanity, her back arching off the wooden platform she was laying on, as her head swam in the shallow water, moving back and forth, her eyes shut tightly as she moaned out-loud in response to the passion that made her blood boil at Naraku's mouth on her virgin self. It was simply incredible, every suckle, lick, and erratic movement of his wet muscle against her overly sensitive clit.

Naraku felt himself shiver when his ears were bombarded with the sound of her moan, it's echo bouncing off the walls of the surrounding bath house which allowed him to enjoy it for a little longer, it's sweet sound dancing on his sensitive hearing. He decided right then that he liked the noises she made, and thought to make it a point to see what other sounds the miko made. Everything about her was driving him to want her more, her taste was just as heavenly as it smelled, slightly sweet in a peculiar way, the sight of her naked body was enough to make any male human come, while the sound of her was enough to make even the coldest heart warm up in desire. How could he resist her?

How could she resist him? He was driving her so close to a place she had never been before, a place that only her dreams were able to get her to experience a taste of…. He was simply irresistible. Why should she resist? After all, they were already married, right? This must have occurred before…. So then why did she feel so…. So…. Strange?

Deep within her heart she felt a tug of conscience that made her slightly ignore her body's fires of passion and think a little about her current situation. Something wasn't right, of this she was now sure, her intuition simply wouldn't let her enjoy what was going on to the fullest, though she couldn't help but voice her pleasure. Kagome closed her eyes to try and make the feeling of intuition go away, and succeeded momentarily, but when she opened her eyes to see her lover's head in between her thighs, it was someone else that she saw.

A beautiful boy with white hair and the most adorable white ears topping his head came into view, a sexy glint in his golden yellow eyes at what he was doing currently in between her legs. Kagome found herself remembering her dream before she woke up here in her husband, Naraku's, home. They looked so alike, could it be the same boy from her dream? Yes, it was.

Just as the vision came, it left, as soon as she blinked, it was gone, replaced once more with the very attractive ebony haired half-demon that was there before.

She remembered. Kagome suddenly remembered everything that Naraku had erased from her memory. Everything…. Including Inu Yasha's numerous betrayals with Kikyo. A silent lone tear fell slowly down from her eyes; it's glistening track down her face as it made it's way into her hair.

The scent of salt didn't escape Naraku's keen sense of smell…. Had he hurt her? He wondered silently as he ceased his work on her still aroused virginity.

"Kagome?" Naraku asked, half faking a concerned tone as he rose from his position, holding himself over her body, his face hovering over hers as his long ebony hair fell so as to curtain around them. There, in the shadow of her adversary, Kagome decided on a course of action that she had never in her life considered taking, but for some strange reason, she was inclined to do so.

Reaching up, she caressed the smoothness of Naraku's cheek with her hand, her stormy eyes swimming in a pool of unshed tears. This would be her test, if he would pass it, then she would go through with this, faking that she was still under Naraku's spell, if not, then she would leave him, however she could, and go back to Inu Yasha.

"Hold me." Kagome somewhat asked, somewhat commanded, her voice broken by the strong emotion that welled up within her, torn between two possible realities. If she went back to Inu Yasha, she would continue to suffer, and though it was her fault that the shikon jewel was currently broken into a thousand pieces, it certainty couldn't be her destiny to live her life in the shadow of Kikyo, whom had already died. However, if Naraku passed this little test of sort, she would stay with him and play along as his 'wife' according to him. The life of a married woman actually appealed to her, and since Naraku would not know that she had unintentionally broken the spell, he would continue to be as sweet as he presented to be from the moment she woke up from her sleep earlier, after all he was her 'husband'.

Kagome's half command had taken Naraku off guard, the obvious struggle against letting him see the fullness of her emotions was evident in the apparent crack in her words. After her words had tickled his hearing, Naraku had immediately undergone a silent war against two opposing sides of himself.

"How dare she command me, Naraku, Dark Lord of this world, to do something so humiliating. Fucking her is one thing, but actually indulging in such an unnecessary human act such as holding her so as to comfort her, is completely revolting." He thought to himself, meanwhile his human side reproached, "It would be best to act the part of a caring husband so that she could stay under my power…. Besides…. Holding her can't be that unpleasant." Again, his demon half roared against his humanistic judgement, "That would be lowering myself, Naraku, into stupid human feelings…. I will act as I always have acted around this miko: detached."

Naraku closed his eyes in thought as he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding as he wrapped his strong humanoid arms around the young sky-clad miko, opening his eyes as he did so. He brought her close to himself; so close that every inch of the other was touching it's opposite: his torso against hers, her abdomen against his member as well as the surrounding area, while their legs intertwined together in such a way that any onlooker would consider them hard to pull apart. He held her in such a way that they could feel everything that the other had to offer: heart beats, every intake and exhalation of breath, the subtle twitches of taught muscles that stood to attention because of the heated activities that they had both undergone. Everything was shared between them in that moment, where neither of them moved but only to blink. Kagome had her head comfortably supported on Naraku's forearm, which rested against the wooden platform underneath them, while her forehead pressed against his shoulder, her eyes in the dark shadow under his chest.

He had passed…. Now she had to make it final, somehow this had to work out better than her life had previously been working out, this she was sure of for some unexplainable reason.

"Make me yours Naraku…." Kagome whispered in his perfectly pointed ear, shyly licking his earlobe before adding, "Be gentle with me…."

Unconsciously a deep growl formed deep in his chest, at the half command that the miko had given him. Again, she hadn't asked him, she had told him to do something, just who did she think she was? For some reason though, this made him want her even more, his erection getting harder with the increased blood flow as it pulsed against his and her abdomens.

Kagome had felt the vibrations rolling off him and against her chest, which made her soft nipples harden in response to the unintentional stimulus. Yes, she would do this, she would change her life forever, but for some reason, she was confident that this was the right decision. She would become Naraku's wife, and even go so far as to collect the jewel shards with him, after all, he had let her hold on to them. Yes, she would stay in this imaginary world, this pretty lie that she couldn't get away from, a world that she didn't want to get away from. This would work; she'd make it work.

He wanted to make her his, that way she'd be tied to him even after he was through with his vengeance against the half dog demon, Inu Yasha. He could do whatever he wished with her once she was completely his, beyond that of simply gathering the shikon-no-tama, he would be able to start forming an empire by taking over the current reining demon lords that possessively fought to keep their lands. He was no idiot when it came to demon politics, though he didn't know all of the rules, he did know the basics, aside from power, there were things that a demon needed in order to even attempt to over-throw a demon lord, a mate was one of those requirements….

The miko was beautiful, powerful, and had much potential, once he made her his, she would be even more powerful and show much more possibilities than she currently did. Yes, he would do this, he would make his enemy his mate.

Starting from the tip of her ear, he ran his tongue down to her ear lobe, exhaling as he did so, his warm breath and wet tongue sending a shiver up and down Kagome's spine. Trailing down, Naraku placed light wet kisses on her neck, all the way till he was between her young supple breast. It was obvious that she wasn't yet a woman, in more ways than one. Her scent was one of the main reasons, her physical attributes another. She still had some height to gain, not much, but some, her breasts weren't fully grown yet, and aside from that, her hips weren't placed wide enough yet to where she was able to have a delivery without complications……… but if he were to mark her and claim her as his mate..……

Kagura saw everything that was going on through her emotionless sister's magical mirror in disgust, what the heck was Naraku thinking? Being that she was apart of Naraku, Kagura saw the obviousness in his hesitation and the quick plans that flew through his mind. Could she allow this to happen? Would the repercussions of his actions, if he so chose to mate with the young priestess, affect her in such a way that she would never be free from Naraku's tight malicious grasp?

A frustrated growl escaped from the wind sorceress since she couldn't answer her own questions…. Perhaps no one would know the answers, only fate could decide what would happen now-- if she would ever feel the lightheartedness of finally being free.

Kanna looked up at her older sibling, her empty eyes as cold as ever as she addressed her, "I know," She paused for a second before continuing in a plain eerie sounding monotone, "…. It can't get worse that it already is."

Kanna had a point; though the little demon girl didn't speak much, from her mouth came much wisdom and knowledge whenever she did choose to speak to someone. Naraku couldn't possibly treat her any worse than he currently did, therefore, she concluded, it didn't matter what he chose to do with the miko girl. There was even a slight chance that the young priestess might be able to destroy Naraku if she deemed it necessary once they were mated…. From what she had learned, when demons marked their chosen one, it was for life…. But the miko girl was no demon.

Kagome ground herself against Naraku's erect manhood, her sworn enemy, now her soon to be mate…. How ironic. Before today they had always left each other's presence wanting something more: to kill the other for the shikon-no-tama…. Today though, all of that would change, they would leave each other's presence wanting something more: to want to feel the other's body close to their own once more.

Naraku growled animalistically, which succeeded to send shivers of pure pleasure down Kagome's small lithe form; goose bumps erecting themselves all over her taught moist skin. Wrapping one long slender creamy white leg around her dark demon lover, the miko ground her virgin self against him again, her other foot against the wooden platform that supported them in the shallow water of the hot spring. This drove the ebony locked demon near the breaking point: where he would just pound himself mindlessly into her untouched body—but something held him from doing so. He couldn't simply unleash the beast within him…. He had to make her want him, even now that she had confessed it.

"Once I start, I will not stop…." Naraku ground out in a deep husky tone of voice that did nothing more but excite Kagome even more than she already was. Of course, then she actually thought about his words and what they meant, and she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Naraku smelled the sudden burst of nervousness that tainted her marvelous scent of arousal, and did the first thing he could think of to banish away her feelings of doubt. He slowly rubbed his large hard cock against her wet entrance, letting her feminine flower open it's petals for him to slide up against it, teasing her clit with his member. Kagome moaned unashamedly, her eyes fluttering shut at the wonderful sensations that Naraku, of all people, was inflicting upon her body.

She couldn't lay still any longer, her body acting on a will of it's own as it shook with anticipation and the tension of wanting release, she gripped his bicep with one hand, while she slid the other around his impressive member, holding it for a second before continuing.

Surprising the dark demon lord, as well as herself, she placed the tip of him at her entrance and held him there so as to guide him in when he got over the initial shock of her actions.

Indeed, the priestess's boldness did take the breath of the handsome half demon, Naraku, but not enough to still his dire need for her. Taking note of the way the young virgin girl held on to his upper toned arm with one hand, while the other held his thick long member in position—the way she simply looked as her stormy colored eyes locked passionately with his demonic crimson ones…. It was a moment to remember for the rest of his collective life—he decided then.

Inhaling, Naraku slowly pushed the head of his shaft inside of her tight woman-hood, noticing with a moan that she was indeed untouched at all in any way, shape, or form…. Even the first bit of her was as tight as anything he could have ever experienced. Then a thought occurred…. What if she couldn't take it? He had already expressed that he wouldn't stop…. So, with much effort, he stilled himself within her small entrance, attempting to calm himself enough to open his eyes to see her expression.

Kagome's eyebrows couldn't crumple any closer together, her small mouth drawn in a tiny "o", the sudden stillness of the male above her made her hand that was tightly gripping his upper arm, completely run across his broad shoulders to embrace him closer to her trembling body. Her vaginal muscles clenched around him tighter, only to let go, and clench him tightly once more, the wetness of her womanhood gathering and mixing with the hotspring's warm mineral rich water.

"Oh Naraku…." Kagome exhaled breathlessly, tilting her head back a bit only to capture his lips with her own plush ones.


	3. Ch 3 My Wonderful World of Lies

Chapter 3. My Wonderful World of Lies.

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em going!)

'She's so beautiful, and strong for a mere human.' Naraku thought as he grazed his crimson gaze over her kimono clothed form. He had never before seen her in dark colors, but since she started living with him, and even more recently, traveling with him, she had been sporting colors that he was used to wearing. Black and red kimonos with feminine long sleeves, and a trail that dragged behind her… she looked simply divine.

And her power…. Such a powerful miko, even in times of intimacy there had occurred accidents where she would unconsciously released her purification powers, especially when she would climax. Oh what interesting memories he had gained within the past week with his little miko, the perfect blend of power and beauty together in one being….

"Yes… _My_ miko…" Naraku murmured in a possessive growl as he placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked through the one of the many forests in feudal Japan.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Kagome asked innocently, her stormy grayish blue eyes turning to look into his perfectly crimson orbs. Something about the way she looked at him made even the most diabolical thoughts die away into something that made the steel walls within him melt away.

"No, Kagome, it was nothing." He replied with a lovely smirk, moving the hand that was on the small of her back to brush her bangs to the side, only to have the rebellious strands fall back in place, a lovely blush dancing over the bridge of Kagome's nose and cheeks.

The day progressed in silence from the two traveling lovers, the only sounds to grace their hearing being that of the sound of Mother Nature's music. The song of birds cooing to their mates, the scurry of rabbits to and from one hole to another, the rush of the light breeze that sent leaves as well as grass in to a sort of shushing sound. Even the sound of crunching of grass and dead leaves underneath their own feet added to the beauty of nature's song. Kagome felt strangely lulled by the harmony of the sounds as she took the time to focus her hearing a bit more by shutting her eyes in order to properly enjoy the gift the day presented her with, all the while following behind the tall ebony haired male, having fallen a bit behind a little since he took bigger steps than she did.

How much the little miko aroused the dark lord's curiosity! He had much anticipated that his obsession with her would die out by now; however, it was the contrary of every single one of his precipitated assumptions. He found himself growing more obsessed with the girl, her strange actions and loud opinions compelled him to prod into her personally, getting to know her in a different aspect than he had so far discovered by coupling with her.

Within the past week he had realized that the little miko, aside from being innocent of mind, was, very ironically, quite knowledgeable. He had never met a female, demon or human, to be able to read and write as well as Kagome had displayed. Not only that, but she was exceptional at deductive reasoning as well as making accurate mathematical calculations. It impressed him greatly, how such a young girl could be so learned in so many different aspects…. Many women were strictly prohibited to participate in learning to read and write, much less learn to do numerical calculations. It was at this point that he realized two things: One: Kagome must have come from an amazingly progressive as well as wealthy family, her previous style of dress supported this idea. Two: her parents drove their children to be the most educated in the land.

Aside from this, he took note of how unaware the miko was of her substantial power…. So much so that she thought herself weak. She hadn't yet realized that she held within her beautiful young body, a power that was much more than anyone, even the legendary Midoriko had possessed, the drawback being that she was untrained and undisciplined, therefore she couldn't control it by her will, but rather only strong emotional circumstances.

Also, it occurred to him that the potion, incantation combination, hadn't affected her memory in the areas that contained her learned knowledge…. Was it possible that his perfectly brewed potion and spell could be wearing off? Hmmm….

With this thought the dark lord Naraku ceased his steps, sending Kagome to walk strait into him. The momentum in the movement sent her falling backwards, however, she stopped herself by wrapping her kimono clothed arms around Naraku's waist, her cheek firmly planted at the small of his back, a funny sight indeed. With his arms raised high in the air in sheer surprise of the action on behalf of the miko, he peered down at her, his torso twisting so that his piercing red orbs locked on to her shocked stormy ones.

Her face was beautifully painted in a blush, and her eyes were wide in shock at the speed of which all these things conspired.

'Simply stunning….' Naraku found himself thinking as he took her upper arms in his large hands and picked her up with ease, a large smirk tugging the corner of his lips as he placed her delicately in front of him, carefully adjusting her kimono once she was standing on her own.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy sometimes." Kagome breathed, her embarrassment clearly pronounced in her words as well as in her illuminating blush. ' I can't believe my face landed there!' She thought, her blush growing brighter as she looked at the ground, finding that she couldn't look at her ebony hared crimson eyed dark lord without her blush growing more so than it currently was.

'So much power, yet still so innocent and undaunting….' Naraku thought, enclosing Kagome's cheeks in his large hands, which brought her face towards his own. With shock clearly written all over her wide glistening stormy gray eyes, he took her soft naturally puckered lips and kissed them gently with his own. Feeling her compliance with the natural relaxation of her lithe body going slack against his, his lips slowly danced with her own in a sweet faint kiss, one that completely took the little miko's breath away.

This is the way it always was, every single time; he never failed to unconditionally kiss her breath away, killing her oh so deliciously softly. Such was the way it was since that sparkling day in the hot springs of Naraku's castle.

……………………………………………………

"Oh Naraku…." Kagome breathlessly exhaled, her hot breath caressing Naraku's pointed ear, which succeeded in sending a shiver through his strong hard male body. Oh how she managed to make even him shake in desire and anticipation, this once immovable evil, now a mass of clay within the gentle hands of the young priestess surrounding him.

She had to admit, it did sting to be broken through, however the feeling of being completely filled to the hilt drove the sting to dull with every single squeeze and release motion her inner muscles did of their own accord. It was when he pulled out and pushed back in that she felt the tickle of tears high within the bridge of her nose and saw her gaze cloud over with unshed tears.

"Relax, or it will hurt more than it needs to…." Naraku whispered against her neck, between open mouthed kisses, her body trembling more than it currently ways.

"Uh…. Damn…. Uhh…." Naraku moaned in a deep baritone that caused his chest to vibrate against Kagome's rapidly hardening nipples. She was tightening up unconsciously, her body tensing up against the pain instead of relaxing, her vaginal walls constricting him so profusely that it hurt almost painfully, however it was a world of pain for her.

"Right here…." Naraku purred, the tips of his blunt nails on lightly caressing their way from her neck to her breast, down lower to her quivering abdomen where he placed his palm against the area where her groomed pubic hair dusted her lower abdomen. He then proceeded to still his hips completely from any movement, kissing away her cascading tears while he massaged the clenched pelvic cervical muscles with his warm large hand.

With the patience that only the most loving possessed, he continued to do this until she felt her completely limp and relaxed underneath his massaging hand, her tears completely vanished before he began to move within her again.

This time around he was slow…. Agonizingly, painstakingly, inconceivably slow…. Goodness she would be the death of him. He continued massaging her, effectively preventing that she clamp shut again while he inched his way in and out of her, attempting with all of his might to ignore the whimpers of pleasure and soft touches she gave lest he loose control and pound mindlessly into the young body beneath him.

Lost in a sea of carnal desire, the burning fires of passion kindled and fanned until she felt that she was unable to retain any sense of feminine dignity, Kagome's head fell back, a groan of desperation escaping her parted kiss-swollen cherry colored lips. Her hands began to abandon the soft strokes of admiration and started roughly exploring the hard planes of Naraku's hard male body, demanding something unattainable with out the help of her lover above her.

She ran her nails against his back, enjoying the feel of the way his skin felt when she pressed against it with force, the hushed hiss that escaped the ebony haired male above her not escaping her passion dazed hearing. It was too much, she needed something that her body demanded that she made known, however she was unable to voice it because she didn't know what it was.

In light of this discovery she wrinkled her eyebrows in frustration, angry with herself for being so dim when it came to things that her friends from the future had tried explaining to her, but because of her shyness, she always seemed to find a way to get out of those kinds of conversations, oh how she regretted it now! Now everything was left in the hands of instinct…. She had to unleash her uncivilized side in order to get what her body was currently writhing and screaming for.

Luckily the sexually intuitive male that she was currently impaled on was able to make a move before she had to. Within the throws of male need, The crimson eyed male shifted a tiny bit, and while not missing a beat, he moved his massaging elsewhere….

Kagome moaned aloud, her hands weaving themselves in his thick long black hair as her legs reflexively wrapped around Naraku's waist, arching her body so that it touched his in every way.

Growling in response to her obvious pleasure, he manipulated the little bud encased in his fingers with more enthusiasm, his thrusts growing faster in time and severeness as she wildly bucked against him, voicing her state of elation with every downward stroke of his powerful male organ. With every increase, she met him, telling him how it made her feel, declaring to the world how she was close, her moans growing louder and her encouragements gracing his sensitive demon hearing with more regularity.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Naraku…. Uh…. It feels so good." Uninhibited by the side effects of passion, the young miko would moan, sometimes whisper or shout in a broken tone of voice that was deeply clouded with lusty desire, driving the male above her to move more quickly, which would accompany a string of loud primal sounds, followed by the murmuring of his name in his perfectly pointed ear.

He licked her neck, slightly sucking his way up to her ear before sucking her ear lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it, mindful of his fangs. All the sounds she made were delicious within his head, his ears delightfully devouring them as soon as they escaped her perfectly pouted lips.

In complete abandonment Naraku, enemy of purity, kissed the inexperienced priestess beneath him, madly pounding in and out of the soft wet heated warmth that enclosed around his thick long manhood. Acting solely on desire, he brought the both of them into an upright siting position, his knees touching the wooden platform while he supported the light girl with his hands at her waist, bringing her entire being up and down his engorged length. Again and again he impaled her on to him, swallowing up her loud cries of pleasure with his kisses, his skin enjoying the wonderful feeling of her nails scratching him and digging into him in her moment of orgasm.

She shuddered violently, her inner walls convulsing around him as he continued to mercilessly thrust into her, the sound of skin hitting skin mixed with the wet sounds of the water being splashed driving them both madly out of their minds. Her breathing was labored, so much so that she swore that she would die if the involuntary muscle spasms that raked all over her body didn't cease.

When she thought that she was finally coming down from her wonderful high, she'd once again erupt from her demon lover's constant penetration movement, her swollen clit being tapped every single time he would lower her on to him, which sent her over the edge countless of times, leaving her very weak and immobile. Yet she continued to hold on, her moans still loud and her hands still touching his wonderful male body, until finally, with a loud roar that was followed by grunts of pleasure, Naraku, prince of darkness, came into the priestess.

He came long and hard, his hot seed filling her to the very core until he could give no more, his god like form flexed with the intensity of his completion, his majestic self lost in the throws of indescribable ecstasy. Her body reacted immediately on instinct, her spasming inner muscles gripping him tightly, milking every bit of what he had to offer, her womb drinking in his precious load, storing it away.

Eyes tightly closed in realization, his once condescending smirk twisted into what seemed to be pain while his eyebrows wrinkled downwards, his face reflecting what his brain quickly registered as what had just happened.

His heart, his human heart, had been poured out into this girl, this once untouched miko. The beautiful girl that he still held on to fastly with his strong arms, her entire form still trembling from the aftershocks of their ordeal.

Attempting to regain control over his facial features and bodily reactions to Kagome, he held on to her a little tighter, one of his hands coming to her head to press it against the crook of his neck, his fingers lightly scratching her scalp while he comforted her, at the same time hiding his face from her eyesight.

He would die if she knew what had just unintentionally occurred between them, aside from the obvious, he had lost it, lost his control, his grip upon reality, his humanity, his inner demons, and he was left simply Naraku.

Never did he ever expect that the dark shikon shards that he had implanted within him would make this possible….

To make it possible to get rid of himself by giving it to another…. To this girl that represented purity. She would suck the purity out of him and into her if this continued.

And continue it did….

Again….

Again….

And again….

If it kept going this way, he would become a full demon and would have no need for the stupid Shikon Jewel; he could keep his word and let her have the blasted thing…. If he were a full demon, he would have the strength of one, and would rid himself of the obsession over the jewel that he wanted only to become the most powerful.

However, if he could achieve this without the jewel, and with Kagome instead, why not?

His plan kept growing and morphing into perfection now that his mind was more clear, less tormented by his inner demons, as each one of them conformed to him, Naraku, and helped him become that which he so desired: Perfect and powerful.

…………………………………………………

In reality, the search for the jewel was only a pass time to Naraku as well as Kagome, now that his new obsession was her as well as getting rid of his humanity through her, and she willingly allowed it. He treated her with respect, compassion, and sometimes she could swear that she saw love within his crimson eyes.

With each passing day, with each passing moment of passion, he grew more demonic and perfect while she grew more feminine and had a certain glow within her eyes.

Any one could miss it, but not Naraku, he saw how she seemed to grow different in the way she looked at him, the way her eyes twinkled, the way she seemed to glow. It was so, and it only grew more and more, for within her it was his human heart that was being held, and growing with ever deposit he made of his seed within her nurturing womb.

It was when she wrapped her arms around his neck that he snapped back to the current situation with a smirk playing on his lips while he continued to kiss her. Yes, she was definitely unaware as well as a willing participant in all of this.

And yet…. He himself couldn't stop, couldn't deny her of what she wanted or needed, however he attributed this because of his new obsession with the girl, nothing else…. Nothing else.

A/N: Woo hoo, okay, so it's not 15 pages, but it's well written, and it finished the lemon that I started. The story will have a future alternate pairing, a sort of love triangle plot I've decided. I've been in the hospital, am high on valium and vicodin because of a medical mistake in which I was the victim, so obviously, I'm ill. That's why I finished this chapter here. Finals are coming up since school is almost out, so I'm working my butt off at NVC (Northwest Vista College) despite my illness. I'll write more, but give me time please. Electronically yours, kinoko.


	4. Ch 4 A Piece of You In Me

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own this plot!

Falling For the Enemy. Chapter 4: "A Piece of You In Me."

Please Review

Many shards had been found, more than what Kagome was used to encountering when traveling with InuYasha, which seemed absolutely convenient to her since all she really had to do was point them out, and Naraku, while out of sight of Kagome, would take the demon elsewhere to slaughter it, then return with the tainted shard and give it to her to purify.

He always enjoyed watching her purify the tainted shards, if fascinated him to no end. At first, he had been curious whether or not she would still be able to accomplish to do it since she was no longer 'pure' in the sense of chastity. Apparently though, she was still able to do so, and with growing efficiency.

Night had fallen finally on the land of Edo, and here in the middle of a little clearing within the thick forest, both of them ate quietly, enjoying the crackling of the fire by the light of the moon. Two weeks had passed now, and nearly everyday was touched with passion, but not tonight, Kagome was bleeding, and she wouldn't allow it. Something about it being gross, whatever that meant, so he had just shrugged in response, quite frankly, he didn't care, but she made a big deal about him not making any advances towards her today.

Women, so picky.

"Kagome," Naraku purred as she fluffed her pillow while kneeling on the large, made for two plush futon.

"Yes?" She replied, her stormy eyes meeting his wonderfully crimson gaze, moving on to his pillow to fluff it up for him while she waited for him to continue.

"I've taken notice that you are not as uneducated as other women of the land, are you perhaps aquatinted with the royal court's calligraphy?" He asked, taking note of how she seemed to think before speaking.

'That's right this is the feudal era, during the time that ladies of the court of Japan's emperor learned to change Chinese characters into their own personal type, while it was still popular for men to write in Chinese. Damn…. But the language is so old…. Could I write it to his expectations? Perhaps….' Kagome thought rapidly, bringing up her history class notes as reference to the type of writing of the time.

Noticing that she still had to answer, she blushed and said, "I can, however, because of my upbringing, it differs slightly from the wording of traditional court ladies' calligraphy."

"About your upbringing, I'm curious as to where your family resides, or what family clan you come from, for it seems to me that it must be from one of the two warring families since you are so 'untraditional' as you stated." Naraku said, though he didn't expect her to respond as she did, but this worked in his favor, now he would learn where she came from and who her family was.

"…." Kagome didn't know how to respond at first, but, remembering her state of supposed amnesia, she answered with a question, "Did you not meet my family when we were wed?"

"No, as far as I know, because of your own information prior to our marriage, you at least come from a family that carries with it the duty of being dedicated to tending to shrines and traveling to distant villages to help the helpless." He said in response, thankfully being blessed with quick thinking. "Aside from this, I met you while you were tending to a village, and we married shortly after, without your family present, nor my own."

"I see…. Well…. From what I do remember…. My family wasn't terribly known, it consisted of my grandfather, mother, and little brother, Sota," Kagome informed with a sad smile, homesickness settling within her as she recalled their faces. "I inherited my shrine duties from my grandfather on my father's side of the family…" She reminisced, trying to recall her father's face, however she found herself unable to do so.

"I can't even remember what my father looks like…." Kagome confessed in a tiny whisper, her eyes glazed in a faraway look that depicted her lost thoughts.

Naraku studied her as she seemed to drift away from him, her mind blanking out as she stared unblinkingly off into space, looking at nothing in particular as a slight breeze picked up the ends of her hair and sent them to dance around her.

"I miss my family…," Kagome said so quietly that he almost missed her utterance, however he did manage to catch the tears that started to gather in the midst of her stormy colored eyes, making them swirl and swim in their pools before she blinked and large tears spilt onto her perfectly rosy cheeks. She looked at him then, her cheeks stained with the glistening tracks of her spilling tears upon her cheeks and her eyelashes spiked from the moisture gathered in them.

Deep within him he felt himself break in half at the sight of her sadness, however he was able to keep his face void of emotion, angry that instead of delighting himself in her pain he was pained himself as well. What the hell was going on? He hid his inner turmoil by bringing her into a tight hug, hiding his face that was about to burst under the immensity of the emotion she caused within him within her perfectly inky locks of thick hair.

He held himself there, holding her near to him with his arms while she cried on his shoulder, her hot tears making the silk on his shoulder stick to his skin and burn him to his very soul. He had to distract her; he somehow had to make her stop this because it was affecting him in a way he had no clue how to deflect.

"Dearest, I asked because I need you to do a favor for me, I didn't mean for this to happen…" The dark hanyou gently spoke into her hair, kissing the top of her head where his lips rested unmoving.

"I'm sorry…." The priestess sniffled, wiping her face with one of the oversized sleeves from her kimono as she attempted to wipe away the signs of her sadness. "What was it you needed me to do?" She asked once her face was dry, though her nose was still pink, evidence of her earlier tears.

Instead of responding with words Naraku stood, walked a little ways to their traveling packaging and pulled out four scrolls, a black mass that looked like coal, and a calligraphy brush. Wordlessly, he took a stone that seemed to fit his purpose, and placed a little clay cup at the end of the stone so that if anything fell on the stone, it would roll into the cup. He took some water that hadn't been used for making tea and wet his hands as well as the stone before he took the black square and started to rub it in his hands.

From this motion, black droplets started to fall onto the stone and drip into the little clay cup at the end of it. Kagome was absolutely transfixed as she watched the seemingly endless cycle go on until the cup was filled with ink from Naraku's own two hands.

"I must wash…" Naraku mumbled as he attempted to cast his long kimono clothed sleeves away from his hands without actually using them, failing miserably. Kagome took this as her cue and she immediately went to his aid, rolling up his ridiculously long sleeves so that he could wash his hands in the near by stream without getting his sleeves wet.

"Thank you." He bit out with embarrassment, which was met with a beaming smile on her behalf.

……………………………………………………………

"I summon you, Demon Lords of the North, South, East, and West, to a meeting designated to establish a new order of land rights now that I have a significant hold of methods by which to acquire Lordship. I fully intend to rise in position by law of demon politics, but if need be I am not one to shy away from other means." Naraku said in the most diplomatic tone possible, though the underlining threat was prominently standing forth within his deep powerful voice. Meanwhile, the young compliant Kagome skillfully stroked the fine calligraphy brush against the precious scroll of paper before her, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as she tried her best to keep her hand from slipping into modern strokes and kept it strictly old-fashioned.

"Alright, I'm done, what do you think?" Kagome asked, her face displaying a variety of emotions through the way she bit her plump lower lip and raised one perfectly arched eyebrow as if scrutinizing her work before handing it to her dark lover, Naraku.

Well one thing was for certain, he definitely wasn't expecting such wonderfully crafted calligraphy from a mere priestess, no, he was expecting a mediocre type of handwriting, but nothing compared to what he was currently witnessing. A noble man must have taught her; there was no other way her handwriting skills could be so advanced in beauty as well as spelling and word order. She had written everything he had said and managed to convey his message laced with the beauty of her writing. What an art she possessed! She must have been gifted by the gods themselves, not only to be born with goddess like beauty, but to be also blessed with perfection in such a high art such as this high quality of calligraphy!

Of course he kept his face from expressing his surprise, though his eyes shined with pride and praise when he glanced from the scroll in order to look into the glistening stormy orbs of the magnificent miko whom he had standing before him seeking his approval.

What could he do? He had no way of expressing how highly he thought of her without breaking his expressionless facial features, he had no way of praising her verbally without conveying something deeper within him that held her in a pedestal of honor within his sight…. He was unable to do what she wanted without first undoing himself….

Was it worth it?

No…. She was his mere plaything; he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that he had trouble holding himself together because of her.

No.

Clearing his throat, Naraku turned his back towards her and grimaced, for he could almost taste her vulnerable need for acceptance on his tongue when he did so. Did she truly need his approval that desperately? Or could it be his imagination playing tricks on him? With a look over his shoulder that hid his face with the exception of his eyes from her view he saw that she did want to hear those words of acceptance from him, however, with a sigh, she dropped her gaze from his and kneeled on their futon, only to lie down in silence.

With his teeth clenched tightly together and his fists holding on as tightly as possible without breaking the scroll he held his breath steady, bidding his voice to sound as unbreakable as possible. He steeled himself from displaying anything he didn't want her knowing, and finally responded, "You exceed at the art of calligraphy." There, he said it, though it was one of the most difficult things to say without displaying his utter amazement at her talent, he succeeded in hiding, and succeeded in fulfilling her heart's desire for his approval.

Instead of replying Kagome simply smiled in contentment, her wonderfully colorful large eyes coming to rest on his perfectly crimson ones as she lovingly rubbed at the empty space on the futon that was Naraku's side of the plush traveling accessory. He couldn't help but smirk at her action, and promptly put the scroll a ways from them so that it could fully dry off, shed his outer robes, and joined her on their portable bed for two.

He made quick work of adjusting himself against her smaller form, bringing his arm to wrap around her waist, cupping her breast while the action completed to bring their bodies closer together, her back against his abdomen, her posterior against his lower regions, while their legs tangled together comfortably. Her head, wavy black hair the color of ravens and all rested perfectly against the bicep of his other arm that he provided as a pillow for her, so that her head may rest more softly against rather than her pillow that had lost it's place.

……………………………………………………………

"I've never felt him like this…" Kagura said to the little white haired girl, as the both of them gazed down into the magical mirror that the younger girl held, watching their master in unbelief.

"He's becoming different…" Kanna stated in a blank tone, not conveying to her sister that she didn't only mean emotionally, but also in his aura…. His human heart was somehow shrinking, and yet, though his demon was growing and becoming whole, he was exceptionally vulnerable.

'He hasn't even marked her and yet she's already undoing him…' Kagura thought, expecting her freedom to come not out of her own hands any longer, but by the hands of this young miko girl. She was unaware however that his inner demons were uniting into one, finally becoming Naraku, and getting rid of his human torment, Onigumo as well as the torment of many demons swirling within him. Soon he would be a whole being, no longer plagued by schizophrenic like symptoms.

……………………………………………………………

"You stupid dog turd! I leave her in your care and you let something like this happen? I should have known better than to trust a dog breath hanyou!" Koga fumed as he and InuYasha ran throughout the forest, in search of Kagome whom had been missing for a very long time now, too long for either of them to ignore.

Of course, InuYasha had never wanted to involve the help of the smelly wolf, but it had been Sango and Miroku that had informed the wolf prince of the situation at hand.

After three days of non stop battle, and wounds that took another three days to heal, both had tired themselves out enough to simply curse at each other without wasting anymore time in looking for their lost comrade, Kagome.

"Shut up you mangy wolf! If you're so perfect why don't you try putting up with Kagome? Why did you leave her in my care? I'd like to see you do any better with her sitting you all the damn time!" InuYasha roared, not missing a step as they both kept going in the general direction that they had mutually agreed Kagome had headed off to. His comment wasn't lost on Sango and Miroku though, and while they glared at him from Kirara's back, it was little Shippo that stood up for his surrogate mother before another word could be spoken by the wolf prince.

"InuYasha! How dare you say things like that! She sits you because you are always hurting her! It's out of defense! Kagome is always so good to you, to all of us!" Shippo shouted, tears filling his big green eyes and spilling out from the sheer force of not only his emotions, but also the force behind his loud shouting. Sango hugged the little kitsune kit closer to her chest in a comforting manner willing him to calm down for the sake of them all. It hurt her that she had lost Kagome whom she had to come to treat more like a sister than a comrade in battle, but she had to keep it together, for the sake of the little one that was now in her care in Kagome's absence.

While she tried to steadying the fast and hard heart beat that threatened to burst out of Shippo's small frame, she took note of how InuYasha's usually perky ears pressed down to his head, a look of guilt flashing before his golden eyes as he bit his lower lip to keep himself from saying another stupid thing.

The poor kitsune…. She could almost feel the hurt and despise he felt towards InuYasha in that moment, his green eyes filled with such fury, scorn, and sadness that they spilled over with such large tears that her hands were covered in them in no time at all. He didn't sob however, it was silent crying, his eyes unblinking as it seemed he tried to burn a hole into InuYasha's head by simply willing it with his eyes.

She wanted to comfort him, but it wasn't that he was sad…. He was also full of contempt towards InuYasha, and that wouldn't die down no matter how much she'd let him cry on her shoulder. He had long stopped his wailing and sobbing and had now started being quiet in an attempt to stop his sadness and hurt by being angry with InuYasha.

For once Koga didn't say anything, deciding that the atmosphere was thick enough as it was and opted to concentrate on Kagome's lingering scent.

The entire group had been on pins and needles ever since Kagome's disappearance, and it wasn't only because she was the glue that held them together, but also because her scent was tied together with Kagura's, which meant that she was with their common enemy.

"Stay alive Kagome…." Miroku whispered in a prayer, wrapping his arms around Sango's torso, and for once, she didn't shoo him away with a slap, but rather leaned against him in agreement. The whispered plea wasn't lost on her or Shippo's ears, and they both silently prayed for the same thing.

'Stay safe Kagome, I'm on the way…' Koga thought when the wind carried the monk's prayer to his hearing, his heart clenching in the thought that he'd find her broken apart by the time he got to her. She was so nice, too nice… she didn't deserve any of this, and to be honest, he didn't deserve her either. She was too good, too kind, far more perfect than anything he deserved, even if she was human and he a wolf youkai. If this was so however, then InuYasha also defiantly fell short of her as well, no doubt about it!

……………………………………………………………

"For you my Lord!" Rin happily exclaimed as she handed a large bouquet of flowers to the strong stoic youkai lord, Sesshomaru. Every day she improved her flower arrangements to appeal aesthetically to the eye, and as everyday, he was pleased with her present of flowers.

"Your arrangement of flowers is exceptional today," He said in his usual tone, though he let his usually cold yellow eyes show it's warmer golden tones as he displayed his praise for her work of art, "Put them in the vase in my resting chamber."

The young bubbly child bounded out of her Lord's study/library and ran throughout the large expanse of the castle to do her master's bidding with a never wavering toothy smile. As soon as Rin had left however, the warm look that the Lord of the western lands had permitted to come forth had quickly vanished into coldness once more.

The letter had arrived just a minute ago, and he didn't take Naraku's threat well—that is, he detested that a mere hanyou would dare make such demands. Another thing that had been upon Lord Sesshomaru's mind was how the detestable Naraku had stated that he had acquired means by which to overthrow a Lord if he so wished to.

Lord Sesshomaru was anything but simpleminded and understood exactly what the letter meant…. The question was if his allies had the sense to not take Naraku's threat lightly.

With a groan of annoyance he rubbed his temple, much like his father would do when he had to deal with the nuisance of political power matters, he mulled over the implications of every possible rule and law Naraku would try to use in his favor. At the same time, he hoped that Jaken had done his job by now and would return so as to deliver even more things to the other Lords of the land so that they could all meet in one accordance. No, Sesshomaru was no fool, if a house was divided, it would fall… and though he doubted Naraku's strength, within the laws and demon politics, it was definitely possible for him to rise in rank, something that he would never allow.

He was allied with the youkai Lord of the North as well as the Lord of the East…. It was the Southern Lady that was at odds with them, though she would inevitably come to agree with whatever it was that he decided, for it was within her lands that Naraku resided in, and would look to take over.

Aside from all of the political matters, there were also matters of his idiot half brother whom had lost his little shard detecting miko wench. All other things aside, the truth of matters between himself and his half brother where stiff, however, the idiot hanyou still had his father's blood flowing through his veins, and therefore, within youkai law, he was responsible for him and any family he may come to acquire.

The only reason why he left him alone and ignored him was simply because of the fact that he was still young according to demonic aging, and therefore, he decided to let InuYasha live a little before barring him down with demon law and politics. It wasn't that he hated him, though he held spite against him for his stupidity, it was simply that he didn't think InuYasha was ready to live life as his half brother.

Yes, that was it, he was being gracious to him, and it appalled Sesshomaru to no end that InuYasha was so dim that he couldn't realize that the life of leisure he was currently living could easily be stripped away from him so that he could take his place at the castle as the caretaker of their father's lands. That was his true place, to be a protector of the lands of their father so that Sesshomaru could fully focus on the political side of things.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken nearly shouted as he slid open the rice-paper screen door that closed the library/study apart from the hallway. Snapped out of his silent brooding, the tall majestic Lord of the Western lands turned to acknowledge the little toad looking creature as he bowed before him.

"What is it now Jaken?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, cold sharp icicles laced within every word.

"My Lord, I brought the Lords of the northern lands and the Lady of the south with me, they decided against waiting until later to discuss the matter at hand master Sesshomaru." Jaken stated quickly.

"Bring them in…. and make sure you keep Rin safely away…."

"This is absurd!" The beautiful Lady of the South, Murasaki nearly shouted in exasperation, holding her palm to her heart through the elaborate folds of the kimono she wore. She was a lovely cat youkai, and though she was slightly older than Lord Sesshomaru was, she didn't seem to be a day over eighteen. She possessed long thick white blond hair, and demonic markings upon her upper eye lids did nothing but accentuate her lime green eyes and thick eyelashes.

"Lady Murasaki, I know by experience that Lord Sesshomaru is quite well with youkai law. We must meet with this Naraku if we are to do things properly." The handsome and strong looking Lord of the North, Doeske, said in a somewhat sympathetic tone. He really didn't want to entertain the dark hanyou Naraku either, but they had to do what needed to be done without losing their vassals in the process. Doeske had an enchanting olive colored tone of skin, his eyes and hair matched, a color of orange that could remind one only of fire. He was dressed less modestly than the Lady and Lord Sesshomaru since his attire was meant to reflect his natural home in the mountains of the North. He wore what was the equivalent of a kilt made of leather, and slightly thicker sleeveless leather armor on his chest.

"Where is the Lord of the East? Shouldn't we include him in this decision as well?" Lady Murasaki asked in hope that they would hold of a final decision until the wolf prince could come and deliberate the situation with them.

"He is with my half brother, InuYasha, looking for the miko that detects the shards of the Shikon no Tama that Naraku longs to possess." Sesshomaru informed, standing from the low table, the other two following suit.

"Jaken, take my guests to their quarters, they will stay until the Lord of the East finally decides to grace us with his presence." Sesshomaru said icily, annoyance obvious in his tone at his displeasure with the wolf prince, Koga, also Lord of the East, whom had been occupied and had therefore been unable to attend the meeting as swiftly as the other two youkai

"As you wish milord," Jaken replied, ushering the two powerful youkai allies out of the study and into their own guest rooms.

He was closing in on them, and was doing so at frightening speed, still neither the half dog demon, InuYasha, nor the wolf Prince, Koga, had yet picked up his scent or his demonic aura.

'Pathetic.' He thought bitterly as he suddenly appeared before the group of visibly weary travelers, at the same time, the bird-like pack animal that he rode squawked in an irritated manner as he abruptly pulled it's reigns back to bring it to a halt.

"Lord Koga?" The white haired male asked formally, putting all his thoughts and feelings aside while his mount folded it's large light blue wings.

"Who the hell asks?" Koga growled out after skidding to a halt in front of the stranger that held Lord Sesshomaru's crest on his robes.

"I am Ryokiro of the house of the West. Lord Sesshomaru has called all of the Lords of the land for an urgent meeting that can't be held off any longer by your absence. I was told to inform you that the hanyou Naraku is the reason behind the urgent meeting, apparently he has acquired means by which to overtake lands and become a Lord." He said, the wind tossing his long hair that was held in a high ponytail to dance in the wind.

"What the hell is Naraku up to this time?" InuYasha questioned angrily, approaching his half brother's servant in an attempt to intimidate him. He was in no mood for things like this at the moment– he had lost his Kagome, and nothing would keep him from finding out anything he could about the miko's kidnaper.

"Master InuYasha...," Ryokiro began in a semi irritated tone, though he regarded him with his rightful title since he was Lord Sesshomaru's half brother, as well as the son of the Great Dog Demon, Inu noTaisho, "I am unaware of the details of Naraku's schemes, I believe that if anyone had an incline to his plans, we wouldn't be in the situation we are in now. If we are to progress against Naraku however, I suggest we leave now and do as Lord Sesshomaru has requested."

"That bastard has never requested anything, why the hell is he doing it now?" InuYasha stated in a tone that spoke of the enormity of the tension and strife between his brother Sesshomaru and himself.

"I know not, but you may ask him yourself if you wish." Ryokiro said, losing his patience with the little group as he cast his pale green eyes to the sky. With a whistled command, two large winged bird-like pack animals came swirling down from the sky, landing perfectly on either side of Ryokiro's animal.

So the odd group that consisted of a monk, demon exterminator, small fox demon, a half dog demon, a fire-cat demon, and a loyal vassal of Lord Sesshomaru's traveled quickly upon the wings of phoenix like creatures in order to gather their force along with Lord Seshomaru's. Neither knew of what to expect from the usually stoic cold Lord of the West, however, any ally that was willing to help with their search for the abducted miko was very much appreciated by the group led by InuYasha.

Before the blanket of night covered the land in darkness, the majestic sight of the House of the West was visible in the twilight of dawn's illuminating touch. The sight touched the hearts of all, it's beauty temporarily stunning everyone minus Sesshomaru's vassal, whom simply looked on with pride pouring out of his strong youkai being. The sight brought a look of awe and sadness from InuYasha's expressive golden eyes and emotion wrought face, memories of the life he had after his mother's death under the watchful care of his older brother, Sesshomaru. It had been hard, but he had never gone hungry while living with his brother, never went without a warm bed and a roof over his head. The only reason he held such resentment against his older brother was because he was still considered young when he was told to leave and fend for himself– he had only reached male demon reproduction maturity when a week later his brother told him to leave.

It had been a day that was tainted with tears of confusion and anger on InuYasha's behalf, while Sesshomaru had been as hard and cold as ever, not even gracing him with one last good bye or a reason as to why he was being kicked out of the castle as well as his father's lands. Damn prick bastard...

"It's decided then... we meet that bastard tomorrow morning..." Koga announced in a low tone of voice that sent a sick feeling to settle over everyone, though it was effectively hidden by a brave mask and underlying hate for the evil hanyou, Naraku.

"Master Naraku..." Kanna called in a monotone voice, waking Naraku from his slumber.

"What?" He said in a threatening manner, though keeping his tone quiet enough from waking Kagome.

"The Lords of the land will meet with you in the morning, shall I prepare the castle?" Kanna asked, her mirror reflecting her master's face as she waited for his response.

"Yes... you know what to do..." He said maliciously, a low chuckle vibrating the still air of the night as he thought of being one step closer to the demise of InuYasha and his little shard hunting bandwagon of humans.

Kagome pretended to be asleep, however she couldn't help but shudder at the tone of his voice, the chill of it's evilness sending a sharp fear through her stomach to expand throughout her very being– her pure nature rising in response as she concentrated to push away her miko powers from protecting her from his evil aura. She had even almost forgotten that Naraku was ever evil to begin with, this soft caring side of him being the only thing she had been exposed to since she had arrived.

"And what of the miko?" Kagura asked, lightly tapping her closed fan against her thigh as she noticed the slight shivering of the small looking female that laid curled beside the loathed half demon that held her heart captive. They were polar opposites, and they didn't, in any way fit together.

Noticing her shiver, and with the simple dismissal of thinking her cold, he ran a hand over her arm to reach for the covers, pulling them up to cover her uncovered torso before he stood from the plush futon and walked towards both his reincarnations. Motioning them to walk with him, he led them out of ear shot of his prized prisoner, Kagome. Once they were a bit away, Kagome rose from the futon, standing in the darkness of the moonless night, stealthfully moving towards the three in order to hear, though not close enough to be seen.

"I want you both to stay with her tomorrow, when the Lords arrive, I want Kanna to move her into my quarters and place a sleeping spell over the miko, Kagura I want you to come to me as we entertain our guests." He said as he ran a hand through his long wavy locks of ebony hair, his thoughts lingering on the miko that now held his heart and mind captive to obsessing over her. He had to end this, she would only weaken him if she stayed by his side and he went through his original plan of keeping her as his mate.

"Kanna... when she's asleep, I want you to take her soul, trap her in your mirror, then place her body in the cold to keep it from smelling. I will take it to InuYasha and ..." Before he had finished Kagome had backed away from the conversation and dashed back into the futon, her hand cupping against her mouth lest her sobs be heard, her heart shattering into a thousand pieces, mirroring what had occurred with the Shikon no Tama. He wanted her dead, all this time he was just playing with her, everything had been a lie, and she the fool– but how?

It was real sincerity that he had shown– he couldn't just fake what was real! No! She had sensed that he was different, it wasn't just an act... in every kiss, every look, every touch... in every night of passion... he was different from the Naraku he led everyone to believe he was. He was capable of caring, of feeling joy, and maybe even loving. How could he just want her gone... how could he want her dead?

Memories of their passionate nights made tears fall from her eyes in disbelief of his trickery, disbelief of the fact that he just ordered her to be killed tomorrow. Kagome buried her head into her pillow and cried harder than she could ever remember, her sobs making her whole body tremble from the force with which she cried. How could he simply cast her aside the way he did? Moreover, how could she be so stupid?

At hearing her sobs, Naraku sent a glare towards both his reincarnations, sending them to disappear to the castle immediately, then he turned and walked towards the miko that held his mind and curiosity captive, despite the fact that it was she that was supposed to be the prisoner in his scenario– how ironic.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Naraku asked in a gentle manner that made her cry even harder, sending her fists to fly into the futon over and over again in outrage, beating it until it threatened to burst at the seams. This made the bad intentioned male feel awkward when it came to try and calm the girl that was currently about to ruin their bed.

"How could I be so stupid?" Kagome yelled into the mattress in complete abandon, her voice cracking with the amount of emotion behind her words. Naraku took a step back from Kagome's uncontrolled form, the sleeves from her elegant silk yukita beginning to tear from her sudden outburst. Pure energy began to shine, sparkle, and crack like electricity within Kagome's aura in a way that Naraku had never seen, and that Kagome was currently unaware of.

"Control yourself Kagome." Naraku stated in a cold tone of voice, one that punctured through the miko's out of control state, sending her to pause in her seemingly unexplained act of lunacy.

"Control myself?" She repeated in a sarcastic manner, her slightly shaking form coming up from kneeling on the futon in order to stand, her eyes coming into breathtaking hold upon Naraku's own crimson eyes. Behind her pink glowing aura her stormy colored eyes swam in the sea of the sharp broken pieces that had become her heart, her pain visible with every bladed tear that sliced down her creamy porcelain cheeks.

She knew.

She had some how figured him out.

And now she had broken through his web of lies.

It had come to this... and he had no other choice but to finish her before she would finish him.

Naraku lashed out first, his fist coming to connect with the barrier she had unintentionally erected around himself, burning his flesh slowly. Kagome was angered beyond anything she had ever before felt, in which a side of herself had been freed, and she let it take control of the situation. She let down the barrier, effectively dodging Naraku's burnt fist, as she buried her knee into his stomach with strength she never knew she possessed. As he doubled over, her hands lit up incandescently from the amount of spiritual power in them, bringing them together, she raised them high above her head only to forcefully connect with the back of Naraku's neck.

Just as suddenly as such power came, it left her, and she wavered on her feet at the loss of all of her physical energy. Naraku recovered quickly from the shock and pain of her attacks and had her pinned to the nearest tree before she could register what had occurred.

"When did you discover the truth little miko?" Naraku asked in a sickeningly sweet tone, his hand squeezing Kagome's neck relentlessly, her feet weakly kicking him until he pressed his body against hers, effectively stilling her movement. She then looked at him, her stormy eyes once more coming into a violent hold with his. Her eyes captured every single one of her emotions perfectly, igniting the sea of broken glass into bright flames that consumed his crimson orbs, causing him to look away from her gaze momentarily before meeting it again.

She loved him.

She hated him.

There was nothing separating both truths from the windows to her soul, and thus was her battle, a battle against herself rather than him, a battle that she would never win or loose, but continue fighting for the rest of her mortal life.

Then she cried.

Not the usual kind of crying that was accompanied by sobbing, no, rather it was a silent cry, one where tears simple poured out of her soul, falling haphazardly from her face to land on his hands, clothes, and eventually the ground.

She decided to speak then, nothing more than a whisper, but he could hear it well enough. What she said shocked him more than anything else had within his collective life, and he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

She had fainted within his monestrous arms after her confession, and he gazed upon her motionless form within his care, replaying her breathless reply over and over again within his tortured mind, his heart beat pounding loudly within his ears as he heard her delicate response within his mind just one more time.

"I found the truth... when you first kissed me ."

Authors Note: Thank-you all for your wonderful reviews, they truly motivate me. I had some trouble half way through this chapter with how in the world I was going to develop the plot in order to sway it in the direction I wanted it to go, in the end I figured it out and was able to deliver this chapter to you. I know I took long to up date, but bare with me, I also go to college and I have to sort through all my thoughts in order to type them down– that's what really takes me so long– the mental planning. If you have any good ideas on how I should portray the characters or their point of view, please share! I want to apologize on how I've portrayed InuYasha in the past chapters... sorry, I'll try to be more fair to him.

Please Review!

-Kinoko


	5. Chapter 5

"""Falling for the Enemy"

Chapter 5: "_Unfolding Fates_."

By: Kinoko

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, I do however own the plot and any strange characters that pop in and out of my story, so if the name isn't on the anime, it's mine!

**_To you, my lovely reader and potential reviewer: _**Thank you for reading this far along, I am nothing without your reviews and opinions– I truly take your words to heart. I was told to lessen the detail, and then another told me to keep it, and between all of the absolutely wonderful feedback I've received, I've decided to go in-between, putting aside my slight OCD when it comes to detail in order to try and be more understandable while keeping detail still high on my 'must do' list. **KEEP IN MIND:** Reviews are what ALL authors need in order to continue their work, it's the equivalent to gas for a car, water/food to the body, bubble baths with delightful music in the background for the healing of the soul. REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY FOR ALL AUTHORS! Including wee-little me . Tee hee!

**Warning**_: This chapter contains lemon content (though that's not new), as well as **brutality** in the physical and emotional sense._

"M-m-m..." Kagome murmured as she stirred against the plush down filled black silk pillow that currently cradled her entire sore tender form. Peeking from behind her thick ebony fringe of eyelashes, the lovely half clothed miko squinted her surroundings into focus. A soft caress of heat stroked her exposed back, the sun gently arousing her to turn to face his beautiful brilliance through which he shined behind half closed blinds. It was inevitably morning... the day that she would inevitably meet the death-maiden face to face unless some miracle happened, yet sun still smiled upon her as if it were any other new wonderful morning. It saddened her. It saddened her that the sun would still shine without her; it saddened her that he wouldn't sympathize with her or the situation she was in.

Crawling off of the oversized pillow and on to the polished hard wood flooring, Kagome raised the thick wooden blinds that were in place instead of a wall in order to meet the sun without any hindrance. She sat there for the longest time, the gentle early breeze sending her raven colored locks of hair to float surreally around her half nude body, the thin plush white sheets barely hanging on to her soft feminine hips, sent to pool around her creamy legs as she relished, studied, and memorized the last morning she would ever witness, and it unashamedly preformed for her in all of it's uninhibited glory.

The birds sang in an exceptional manner, sweet in tone and constant in melody of their individual songs, bringing them all together in a rare, before unnoticed, perfect harmony. The freshwater brook that fed into the hot springs not to far away laughed and giggled in delight of the morning's show, a little bunny oblivious of it's laughter as it drank of it's chilly merry depths. The grass swayed with the breeze while stray cherry blossom petals danced with the wind, caressing the deep green colored blades of grass. All of this impeccable early morning grandeur and the sun simply smiled in contentment at all he saw, all was as it should be—everything except her.

With a sigh she lowered her eye sight from the beauty before her, her downcast eyes staring at her ivory hands that rested in her lap. Traitorous hands... the same ones that caressed and pleased the evil half demon who's room she currently occupied... the same hands that at one time she would use to bring comfort little Shippo, to show affection to InuYasha by holding his clawed hand within her own, to hug Sango, the girl whom was more like a sister rather than a friend, and these were the hands that would extinguish evil, not please it.

Did this make her evil too? That she would use her hands to do such noble things and then turn around to use them to bring edification to the most evil demon she had ever encountered. Certainly her priestess power and purity must have been tinged by the impurities of her detestable actions, there was no way she could still be one of the good guys now that she had chosen this road... and God himself knew that she simply couldn't kill good people, so maybe it was for the best that she would die. Kikyo could always guard the jewel for her when she passed, all was not lost... simply her existence.

Snapping out of her thoughtful stillness, Kagome turned her sight upon the last meal she would ever savor which was placed near the cushion she had slept on. It consisted of a large variety of freshly cut fruit that sat piled neatly upon a sliver platter. She stood with swan like grace, the thin plush sheet caressing her legs as it cascaded down her body to gather around her feet. Kagome eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, nearly moving her to tears when she realized that she would no longer feel anything once she were dead. How could it simply end in this manner? With quiet resignation she walked back to the oversized silky black cushion, lazily stretching her beautiful pale body to lounge upon it's plushness as she brought a sweet slice of melon to her lips, it's natural juice coating her lips as she bit into it's compliant honey like self. Delicious.

After she was filled with all of the fruit she could possibly eat, she stepped out of the room through the raised blinds, no longer caring of her modesty, she walked to where she knew the hot springs would be waiting for her, the kimono she thought as her favorite neatly draped over the crook of her arm as she walked slowly through the dewy grass path through the gardens placed between her and the bath house. It felt liberating to be in the nude outside, the sun touching every inch of her wonderfully soft skin as she leisurely made her way through the garden, pausing to smell the flowers for the last time, picking the most colorful for the last time, she took them with her to the hot spring just ahead.

This was stupid, she was Kagome for crying out loud! She never went down without a good fight, she was a fighter! Not some scared little girl... hell, if she had the resolve to sleep with the most vile demon in the world, she could certainly muster up the courage to at least try and think of a way out of her death sentence, and execute it professionally using her will to live to fuel her every thought and action. Yes, fear consumed every fiber of her being, but it wouldn't be the first time she had to put her feelings aside in order to get things done, this was just like all of the other times...

Except...

What would she do after she escaped? Could she go back to her shard hunting life with InuYasha, knowing that she betrayed him with their worst enemy? What if Naraku found her again and told InuYasha of how she begged him and moaned his name in the most intimate of ways? Dear God... what would they do to her?

Kagome scrubbed her skin harshly, her fury feeding her rough actions until she was pink all over, the smell of jasmine, vanilla, and cherry blossoms perforated her skin and hair with it's pleasant aroma, deeming her completely rid of that evil half demon's scent. If she was going to die, she would do it being clean and free of his smell on her, and if she were to escape, then she definitely didn't want any lingering memory of his touch upon her body. After rinsing her body and hair free of the soap suds that clung comfortingly to her, she soaked in the hot water for a while longer, meanwhile weaving the flowers she had picked into her hair. She had not done this in a long time, and it made her feel warm to imagine her mother weaving flowers into her hair when she was much younger...

And one day she would be weaving flowers in her own daughter's hair, no one, not even Naraku would steal that away from her.

With renewed strength and passion, Kagome dressed into a breathtaking indigo silk kimono that smelled of sunshine and jasmine, nothing like the demon who had it ordered special for her. With a smile she wrapped the light blue obi around her small waist, complementing the dark kimono which held silver embroidery which pictured an elaborate garden along the hem of the garment. No matter what took place today, she would do so looking good on the outside in an attempt to hide how awful she felt on the inside. Not bothering to remove the flowers from her hair, she walked through the garden and sat upon a stone bench that over looked the brook where colorful koi fish swam, delighted with the cool early spring morning.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong, nothing InuYasha did should have driven me to commit such a terrible thing, it's my fault that things are this way... but please, please, give me another chance, I don't want to die even though that's the fate I deserve. If you allow me to live past this and escape from this place, I will do everything you ask of me and make the best of any situation you put me in." Kagome whispered through pink lips, emotion laced within her every word as she poured out her heart to God, if he was listening, hopefully He would take pity upon her wretched soul.

"You must pledge your allegiance to this Sesshomaru." The Lord of the West commanded in his steel edged like voice, disregarding any tone that suggested free will on InuYasha's behalf.

"Why the hell would I do that?" InuYasha growled irritably while their caravan followed towards Naraku's castle. He defiantly wasn't in a good mood since being in the company of his pain in the ass older brother, but for the sake of finding Kagome, he was willing to put up with the bastard a while longer without shoving Tetsuiga up his pompous aristocratic ass.

"If you fail to affiliate yourself with one of the Lords of the land, little brother, then you are open for attack from any end, in addition, the Lords are weary of you because you are free from any name that signifies that you are fighting against Naraku. It is assumed that you may decide to side with the enemy, pitting you against the Lord's temporary alliance that was forged against the evil half demon. You were taught of how austere youkai laws are, surely you remember."

"Fucking youkai laws, how the hell can I forget. It was one of the stupid reasons you threw me out when I was still a damn pup." InuYasha spat in a low tone, bringing forth a raised eyebrow from his older brother before he added, "Fine, I pledge my allegiance to the house of the fucking Western lands."

"Your allegiance is accepted, granting you a place in the house of the West as my half brother, do you accept the responsibilities as such?"

"Hell no. I'm just saying that I'm on your fucking side, I ain't going to follow your every damn whim Sesshomaru, I ain't that stupid."

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's sense to deny his responsibilities, apparently he knew more of the restraining youkai laws than he had originally given him credit for, so he responded with a simple, yet eloquent of his character, "Indeed."

The traveling group had grown from the usual half demon, monk, and demon exterminator to add the demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, the Lady and Lord that ruled in the Southern and Northern Lands, and the lowing pack animal otherwise known as Ah-Un. All of them had a common denominator against Naraku, so they traveled together, heading towards the castle that held their worst enemy and hopefully a live Kagome. Shippo had remained in the western castle along with Rin and Jakken who would have most likely gotten hurt if something did not go as planned. It was an uneventful trip, and when the group caught sight of the large castle surrounded in miasma, it was the nipping cold tone of the Lord of the West that cut through the hearts of those around in order to bring their attention to his strict instructions.

"InuYasha, you and your group will wait half a mile down wind from the castle, the Lords and I will meet Naraku while you stay hidden, if we succeed to lure Naraku out, you will assist us, if not, then simply stay put." Sesshomaru commanded in chilly precision as he and the other three Lords prepared to approach the foreboding castle, Ah-Un following close behind with heavy numerous scrolls of youkai law strapped onto his traveling pack.

"Master Naraku?" Kanna carefully asked in her usual unemotional drawl, peeking into the curtained room that was darkened completely by miasma that seemed to billow like smoke around her as she opened the heavy curtain slowly.

"Put them in the dining hall overlooking the gardens, make sure to keep the screen open so that they can enjoy the morning's glory." Naraku stated in a tone that surely would have made a flower wilt into a brown lifeless twig with the amount of malice laced within the harmless worded statement, a moment later he added, "Stay with the priestess once you've finished."

With a wordless nod of her snow-white head, she left to do her duties, but not before passing her older sister within an unlit hallway. "He will not succeed in killing the miko, will he Kanna?" She asked in a quite tone, her fan shielding her nose and lips so as to cover her voice from being heard by Naraku.

With a blank look Kanna met her sister's crimson gaze and answered in an eerie tone, "I doubt he would allow her to die."

"A pleasure to see you again Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku nearly purred in a sensuous baritone that curled to tickle the pointed ears of the youkai Lords and Lady present. The males that were allied against Naraku were more than disgusted by his presence, evident by their unease that was shielded by vacant looks of carelessness while the Lady hid her inner turmoil with a pleasant smile.

"Please, take a seat and make yourselves at home." The evil hanyou welcomed in a deceivingly kind tone that they all inwardly cringed at, Lord Sesshomaru being the exception, of course.

Silk ruffled as the youkai elite sat on the plush large pillows surrounding the long low table, the Lord of the North and of the West on either side of Naraku while Koga, Prince of the East, and the Lady of the South, Murasaki, sat on either side of Sesshomaru and Doeske.

"We will not delay this meeting more than necessary Naraku, there are more pressing matters to attend to." The stoic Lord of the West said in a tone that left a glare within Naraku's crimson gaze. How dare he suggest that there were more important things to get around to than his coming into power as the future Lord of the South. What else could be more pressing? He was a threat, and it was time that everyone, especially Lord Sesshomaru, learned to respect him as an equal.

Clearing his throat as he unrolled the first scroll to be read, Lord Doeske started to read in a clear crisp tenor voice, which brought the official meeting to order. Meanwhile the lady of the South took minutes of the meeting with her beautiful calligraphy, the Prince of Wolves, on the other hand, took the position of intimidating both Kagura and Naraku with the most evil glare he could muster.

"I hope everything is going alright in there." Sango stated as she sharpened her sword with a sharpening stone, her eyes straying from her task to settle on InuYasha and Miroku, who was currently attempting to meditate.

"Yes, and we mustn't forget of lady Kagome; hopefully Lord Sesshomaru and the others are able to rescue her from Naraku's castle." The monk stated in hope, his eyes opening from his attempt of meditation to land on the irritated hanyou.

"Keh, that bastard will pay for taking away my Kagome. Sesshomaru better not mess anything up, or else I'll have his stuck up ass too." InuYasha threatened as he angrily crossed his arms in front of him.

Wait a minute….

Did I just smell?

Taking a few more tentative sniffs at the air InuYasha confirmed his suspicion and bounded off towards the scent he had caught, Sango and Miroku close behind as they chased the fast hanyou towards wherever he seemed to be going. It seemed to both humans that there was a certain desperation and urgency in every leap and bound their hanyou friend took, could it be Kagome?

'How I will miss doing this.' Naraku thought as he ran his hands through Kagome's soft ebony waves of hair, gently caressing the lovely priestess's tender pouting lips with his own. They had abandoned their clothing long ago, decorating the forest floor and bushes in it's vast array of color strewn in a haphazard manner that suggested a struggle to remove them as quickly as possible.

It was impossibly hot, and the temperature kept ascending between the polar opposite lovers, and they didn't bother to hide their loud gasps and pants for air as the passionate fire between them kept growing with every touch of their gleaming naked bodies, every open mouthed kiss, and every fervid grinding motion of their lower anatomy. A lover's ballad soon began to rise in it's distinguished crescendo from the two when Naraku lowered his head to pay homage to Kagome's young breasts– the right sensuously fondled by his hand in erratic patterns while his mouth nipped, licked, and flicked the other. While this continued, Kagome squirmed against her dark lover and the thick grass against her back, one knee in the air near his waist while the other leg was hooked against Naraku's broad shoulder, effectively positioning her to his thick rock hard member that rubbed teasingly against her wet feminine folds. Such sweet torture.

Naraku played Kagome, the young priestess, like an instrument– he knew exactly how and when to pluck the strings of her passion in order to get the desired sound to pour out of her in the most exquisite manner. Beneath his large muscular chiseled body, Kagome trembled against him, her need for him escalating dramatically in response to his teasing when he brought a finger to delicately rub her pearl of pleasure while his manhood poked and rubbed her overflowing entrance, though he still refrained from entering her.

"Please!" Kagome cried impatiently, her nails digging into the hard expanse of Naraku's back. His raven black hair fell to the side in a swift motion from her action since it was bound together at the base of his neck, the soft tips of his long locks tickling her as it brushed against her sensitized skin, and goose bumps appeared upon her porcelain like skin almost immediately in response. It was too much for the both of them, Kagome as the receiver of such teasing, and Naraku for giving such temptation without giving into the cries of his parched desire.

"Please?" Naraku teased a bit more, his desire thick within his baritone voice, his hot breath blowing against Kagome's sensitive breast, her nipples hardening even more at the sensation. How could she be here again? After she had decided to try and do the right thing? The voice of reason was quickly squashed as she squirmed against his hard manhood again, it's hardness rubbing against her clit once more which pushed her to be more specific in her plea.

"I need... I need you... in me." She gasped in between words as Naraku continued to kiss, nip, and press against her, bringing her higher into the realm of carnal wonton pleasure.

He appeased her request with an eager thrust within her slick folds, a growl erupting from him as she moaned loudly at his intrusion, her hips quick to fall into the tempo he set.

In, out, in, out, in, gasp, moan, growl, in, out, in, out, scratch, bite, gasp, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, groan, out, in, scream, out, in. The sounds grew heavier, more with every stroke of Naraku's hard shaft within Kagome's sweet tightness. Their music filled the forest, falling in beat with the rustle of the wind within the trees, the beat of the wings of birds, the faint yet persistent foot falls of the animals within the forest that grew louder despite the maximum volume that both lover's shared.

Kagome trembled, she could feel that she was upon the brink of an impending orgasm that grew and grew, but didn't wash over her despite the fast thrusts of her demon lover. Beads of sweat gathered and ran down her thin lithe body as she ran her nails down Naraku's expansive muscled back, becoming vocal in her request as he kept a consistent speed, "Faster, oh please, I'm so close!" Kagome nearly yelled as she threw her head back, her onyx hair flying as she tossed her head, her hips stilled as she couldn't keep up with her lover's new demonically fast pace.

This was how he found them, and he was glued to his place in disbelief as he watched his precious Kagome beg Naraku to pleasure her further. That was supposed to be him, not Naraku! It was his job to take Kagome's innocence, she was HIS dammit! How could she allow that fucking low life bastard take her?

'Because you were too busy screwing around with the dead one.' InuYasha's mind quipped, making his usually golden eyes tinge in red. 'While Kagome's body called out for you to make her a woman, you turned around and went to Kikyo because you were afraid of rejection. Now she's here getting what she needed from Naraku because you were too scared to take care of it yourself, idiot.' His mind berated further, his blood beast breaking out of it's iron cage despite Tetsuiga's close proximity.

All of those soft innocent touches Kagome had graced him with... from the first time she played with his fluffy white puppy ears, to the time she stroked his hair and shoulders while she rode on his back piggy back style. There was love in her touch, no mistake about it, and he never took advantage of it, he took it all for granted, and now she was in the arms of his worst enemy: Naraku.

"Ah! Naraku! Ah!" Kagome nearly squeaked as her orgasm began to hit, bringing InuYasha's blood beast to full attention. 'And now she screams that bastard's name instead of my own' InuYasha's internal beast growled within his mind, at last making his presence known with a audible growl that made the forest tremble from it's deep vibrations.

Before either lover could react, InuYasha disappeared and reappeared directly before them, his claws descending upon Naraku at an alarming rate.

Blood rained freely now, staining his hands and pristine white hair. The world seemed to stop as everything paused, all sound ceased, and the coppery smell of blood flooded around them, curling to tickle their nostrils.

Twin gasps erupted from Sango and Miroku, and they echoed within this still world, however they went unnoticed by him, he was captured within the prison of Kagome's beautiful orgasmic bliss, her stormy eyes hypnotizing his golden ones with the amount of passion, desire, and love that shook him down to his toes.

'Savor it, memorize it. She'll never look at you like that again.' InuYasha's mind said solemnly, his world moving in slow motion as he tore his eyes away from her beautiful flushed face to see why his hands were so warm.

"Oh God no." InuYasha whispered in horror, his hands trembling within Kagome's innards; his demonic beast completely gone in realization of what he had done. 'Not again. Not this, God no.' He thought in desperation, tears quickly forming within his expressive golden eyes.

Time continued then, the rest of her blood landing on and around him and her, meanwhile Naraku dissipated in a cloud of nothingness, a lingering chuckle stinging everyone's hearing.

Sango attempted to stifle the wail that broke out behind her hands, it was too much shock, too much pain, too much sorrow she realized as she shook from the force of her emotions, her eyes fixed upon the scene before her. Miroku reacted in response to her, pushing aside his own reaction in order to pull Sango into his arms, pushing her face into his shoulder in a gentle manner so that her eyes wouldn't linger more than necessary upon the horrific display before them.

"I pretended it was you." Kagome barely managed to whisper, a pale cold hand boldly brushing against her beloved hanyou friend's arm, despite her seconds shy from death.

"It was all for you... InuYasha... I love you." She added in a tiny voice, unclasping her left hand to reveal a larger portion of the Shikon no Tama than what he last remembered.

'She gave herself to Naraku in exchange for our lives and his share of jewel shards, all because she loved us all, including my worthless hanyou ass, and I repay her by killing her. God I don't deserve to live.

"God, I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm so stupid," InuYasha breathed desperately between his sobs and tears, "I'll never forgive myself." He held her in his arms that trembled in fear, nervousness, and pain that pierced him to his very soul.

"Do you love me too?" Kagome asked, her voice lower than a whisper as she closed her eyes, a blush coloring her deathly pale face, though it drained away to leave her looking paste like shade of gray, her last breath rushing out of her in a gentle torrent.

He started to cry then, his tears breaking forth from their golden confinement to flood down his face.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked in disbelief, and when there was no answer, he asked again, desperation clear in his brash tone, "Kagome, Kagome, please talk to me, please don't leave me, God, yes I do love you, do you hear me? KAGOME! I DO LOVE YOU!"

He started to yell at the top of his lungs, rising to his feet, taking her limp body with him as he bounded through the forest at lightning speed.

"I've loved you since the day you placed this damn necklace on me. My love grew with every passing moment, with every bright Kagome smile you sent my way, with every gentle touch, with every heated argument, with every sit command, I loved you more and more." InuYasha began to sob violently, her blood soaking him to the bone, his attire didn't float in the wind anymore, it flopped, and it made him cry harder.

His pain was a tangible thing, it was visible through his tears, through the sob that would escape his chest, everything about him looked broken and tattered beyond repair, and Naraku savored every moment of his misery through Kanna's enchanted mirror.

Sesshomaru stood soundlessly, his face holding a sharp glare that withered away Naraku's previous cockiness, his previous sentence swallowed back in fear of the Lord of the West's abrupt action.

Within the blink of an eye Sesshomaru drew his sword and brought it down against Naraku, slicing delicately and precisely through him in a quick motion that everyone missed until miasma began to flood from the corpse, an obvious puppet.

"This Sesshomaru has no patience for substitutions Naraku." The Western Lord growled, motioning for the others to escape the castle as he turned his attention to Kagura. She intelligently side stepped away from the door, allowing the formidable demon Lord to pass without any hindrance from her part.

He followed his senses that lead to the real Naraku, not hesitating when he blew down the rice paper door that separated him from his pray with nothing but his demonic aura.

"Tisk, Tisk, it's bad manners to not knock Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku sighed with a disapproving nod of his head.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded, sword ready to kill the illicit hanyou before him, but in realization of who else was in the room, he paused his actions and opted to act with diplomacy.

"I know you're intentions are to kill me Sesshomaru, but I can make you a generous offer that you may want to consider before you take my life. You see, I have the young priestess that can sense the jewel shards in my possession." Naraku stated calmly as he folded his hands beneath his baboon pelt.

"She doesn't concern me. Allow me to make you a deal. This Sesshomaru will kill you now and leave her for InuYasha to handle later."

"I thought you would prefer your own terms, however, I prepared for that. There is a deadly poison flowing within her veins as we speak, if you leave her with InuYasha, no human medicine will save her, and she will die a slow horrific death. A different poison mixed with a spell is within reach of your lovely young ward as well, and all I need to do is send message to infect her with it, only she will not recover from it. It works in a few hours, and ties her next life as a miserable creature."

"I see. What are your terms?" Sesshomaru relented, though he didn't sheathe the demonic blade in his possession.

"I keep my life, you keep your ward, and the priestess."

"What of the jewel?"

"It is in your brother's possession as we speak."

"Why not kill her?"

"You'll find out once you take her."

"Hn. Agreed." Sesshomaru approached the sleeping girl's still body, and smelled a hint of her heavenly scent, not one trace of Naraku's stench on her. He bent down to gather her within his arm, adjusting her accordingly upon his un armored shoulder. He then turned to leave, but added a burning threat before leaving, "Next time we meet, I will not be so generous, and I will kill you Naraku." He then gracefully left and leaped into the air, flying towards his western domain.

Half an hour later InuYasha smashed head first into the same room that his brother and the real Kagome had just been, however their scents were masked by Naraku's heavy thick miasma, and he was left without any hope of discovering the truth.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha said enraged, his eyes bleeding red into his golden irises.

"You have more pressing things to think about than asking your brother to revive the girl you killed, like how you're going to survive this!" Naraku said, attacking InuYasha head on, though he was able to dodge the attack because of his fury, however, his arms felt very light for some reason.

It was then that he realized that Naraku had taken Kagome's body into his arms, and this further fueled InuYasha's rage against the evil hanyou. "You fucking bastard! First you turn me against Kikyo, and now you made me kill her again, only this time I killed Kagome, the woman I loved! I swear you will pay Naraku!" InuYasha cursed, as he pulled out Tetsuiga and launched a massive wind scar attack against the vile half demon.

The castle was completely destroyed, all that was left was smoking rubble and Naraku's lingering evil laugh. "Not only do you kill the woman you loved, but you missed me and desecrated her body. You amuse me too much InuYasha, but I must be going, I wouldn't want your misfortune to rub off on me." Naraku taunted before fleeing away to nurse the wound he had received but effectively hidden from InuYasha's sense of smell and piercing gaze.

InuYasha's fists shook with violent fury. His demonic blood boiled within his veins and he could feel the familiar burn of his beast clawing to be freed from it's iron cast cage. God, why did this have to happen?

"InuYasha?" A gentle somewhat emotionless voice questioned, a cold hand pressing against his blood soaked shoulder, a familiar dirt and clay scent brushing his nose as a soul stealer flew past his clouded vision.

"Get the hell away from me Kikyo, I just might kill you too." InuYasha anamalistically growled, barring his elongated fangs in warning.

"You can't kill someone who is already dead." She calmly whispered, wanting to comfort him in his time of need... the land of Edo didn't need another insane demon or half demon on the loose, and InuYasha seemed to be teetering on the edge of insanity from the emotional distress that he displayed.

"So what? You want to take me to hell now that Kagome is out of the picture? I just might take you up on that offer, I don't deserve to live." InuYasha confessed in a bitter tone, his hands covered in fresh blood from making such a hard fist that his claws were currently embedded within his palms.

"No."

"So what the hell do you want?" InuYasha asked, burning her with a harsh glare that spoke of the irritation her presence caused him.

"I will take on Kagome's duty to protect and collect the jewel."

"You must think I'm stupid. I'm not going to let none of Naraku's bitches get the jewel, not even you... yeah, don't think I've forgotten of all of those shards you just handed over to him." He said with a bit of a maniacal chuckle that made Kikyo step back from her once beloved hanyou.

"I told you why I did that. Don't you trust me?"

"Leave me the hell alone Kikyo. You're supposed to be dead, but here you are. Kagome is supposed to be alive, but she's dead. Do me a favor and don't ever cross paths with me until Kagome comes back, which means never."

"That's the last I saw of him." Kikyo recalled when speaking to Miroku, Sango, and Kaede, a week since the incident.

"Lets hope that our friend is doing alright, it's all we can do." Miroku soothed, running a hand up and down Sango's back, though he made sure to say away from touching any area that would insure a slap from her.

A/N: I started the summer semester, so that means that I'm swamped with work, but I managed this chapter, I hope you are all happy and review! Oh and I got engaged to my b/f of two years, we're planning to tie the knot after our bachelors in November of '08, yay!


	6. Chapter 6

"Falling for the Enemy." Chapter 6. "A Glimpse into the Future."

Author: Kinoko

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue, it's in there.

Author's Note/Chapter Warnings: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep them up. This new installment is a major plot twist, and may be confusing, I'm sorry. Just try and hang in there. **ALSO,** if you haven't done so already, you should join the Naraku/Kagome Yahoo group– you can see my art pertaining to this story there in the photos section. Questions and comments aside from your reviews can be sent to Glimpse into the Future."

This new home was dark and moist, a perfect breeding ground for moss and other types of cave mold. Bleak was the best word Naraku could think of at the moment to describe his new whereabouts within the shallow cave of Mt. Hakurai. Soon the low temperature of the cave would inevitably transform into an annoyance, however he would make amends for such living conditions as soon as the wound inflicted by the dirty half-breed, InuYasha, healed. Damn that InuYasha... he would have to make due with the temperature of his new home longer than he had first anticipated... tonight was his human night, and with the wound, he wouldn't be able to escape the cold of the cave that was bound to intensify when the sun gave way to darkness, lest he give an enemy an opportunity to kill him.

Yes, the miko Kagome had helped by taking his seed, and with it part of his humanity, however, there was still a part of his human heart that was left within him, and like any hanyou, a night of weakness was to be expected.

"This is one more thing I won't have to put up with once I've become a full demon." Naraku mumbled as he removed his bulky outer kimono to wrap around the wound on his abdomen. Hopefully Kanna would be dropped off by Kagura before sunset, though knowing Kagura, she would most likely leave him vulnerable overnight just to irk him. Damn that Kagura.

Tired with damning yet another person, Naraku opted to think upon pleasant thoughts... like the look upon InuYasha's face when he realized that he had sliced through the Kagome-like puppet he had made. It was absolutely priceless.

Yes, it was hard to duplicate Kagome... her perfect lithe body, sensuous curves, and perfectly intoxicating scent. It was defiantly worth it though, all of those nights and days that were spend memorizing her smell, feel, and feminine curves with his very willing hands. She was worth every moment of his personal struggle and questioning of intentions on his behalf... and it was because of her that things from here on out would only get easier for him.

With a self satisfied smirk Naraku let his head rest against the cave wall, slightly adjusting to sit more comfortably against the rocky uneven ground within the cave. The sun soon kissed the earth good bye, and the night blanketed the land with it's heavy caress, with this change, Naraku too changed, into a particularly hansom human male.

Notably, the tone of his thoughts also changed, focusing on a particular woman that had cursed him with feelings that were anything but malevolent.

"Who would have thought... a innocent young miko, and the most vile being in Japan. What irony." The ebony haired male stated to no one in particular, followed by a deep chuckle. 'Yes, who would have thought...' He continued within his mind.

Stranger yet, the fact that she knew who he was from the beginning– his potion/spell mix had only worked for a couple of hours, yet she allowed his hands that were drenched in innocent blood to touch her pure miko virgin skin.

"Definitely didn't see that coming." Naraku mumbled to himself with a hiss in his voice, his human body tensing from the pain of his half healed wound.

'Why the hell would any virgin girl– a miko no less, mate with me? I'm known throughout the land as evil, and even if someone didn't know of my blood-soaked reputation, they could definitely feel the evil radiating off of me in waves– even cattle run in fear of me. What could compel someone to do what Kagome did? Pain? Insanity?' Naraku continued mulling over the possibilities in an attempt to forget the numbing of his fingers and fiery pain that radiated from the wound on his abdomen.

Soft footsteps vibrated the cold cave air with little patters, bringing a smirk to Naraku's lips, a sense of relief washing over him when he recognized those footsteps to belong to his reincarnation, Kanna. He couldn't see her snow white hair or her pasty white features, but he knew it was her, for when her cold emotionless eyes caressed his human features, it left him chilled to the bone. Or perhaps it was just the damn cave being too damn cold. Yes, that had to be it.

"Shall I start a fire?" Kanna asked, though he couldn't tell if it were a question or a statement because of the lack of variance in her tone.

"No, I'll just freeze here until death relieves me of the cold." Naraku replied sarcastically, shooting his reincarnation a glare with his now chocolate brown eyes. She was just as bleak as this cave was, and she nodded in understanding, going out to fetch some fire wood and start a fire. He was hoping for a response rather than the same emotionless responses she usually gave– she was no fun at all.

It was at this moment that he found himself longing for the priestess's company instead of Kanna's boring monotony. If Kagome were here he wouldn't be freezing his ass off, that's for sure... that and he probably wouldn't be in so much pain because she would have fetched some medicinal herbs to ease the pain and induce fast healing. Perhaps he shouldn't have gotten rid of Kagome as soon as he did, she brought him pleasure, comfort, and companionship.

'And that's exactly why I got rid of her. She's a weakness.' He thought to himself in a bitter tone, though he felt more light hearted that he wish he did.

'She picked you, you idiot.' His heart whispered, bringing to mind their first time together and their last fight. He would be damned if he allowed his human heart to dictate his train of thought and feelings... however, if he had stayed demon, he probably wouldn't have visited the memory of Kagome in the first place, meaning that it was his heart that started all of this to begin with. Damn.

"Hn. She wasn't thinking strait." He said to himself, comforted that Kanna was still gathering wood for a fire, he would be embarrassed if she witnessed one of his personal struggles of the mind.

"And what of the morning before her cycle? She was the one who initiated that... and she wasn't under any of your spell or intimate persuasion.'His inner voice countered, bringing with it a vivid memory of said incident:

She crawled towards him with passionate intent glistening within her blue colored eyes, the sun had just peaked all the way over the horizon, painting the bedroom with it's lovely orange morning glow.

Her pearl colored skin was now bathed with the sun's orange tinted pink rays, accenting her nude body in the most attractive way he could have ever imagined, and his member couldn't help but twitch in appreciation of the young beauty before him.

She was like the goddess of the morning, her raven colored hair still in disarray and wild from their nightly activity, her eyes big and expressive of her passionate feelings and wanton desire, she possessed an inner fire that made her glow and warm his flesh without even touching him– and once again his member agreed with yet another nod of approval.

Once she had reached him, she wasted no time to climb upon him, stratteling his hips as she kissed him gently, her lips speaking of her desire without words while her fingers lightly scraping his scalp and running through his long hair. At this action, his manhood became full and hard as they continued with the gentle gesture of affection, and soon they were in a heated frenzy, Kagome still upon him, intent in being on top of things this morning.

She began to grind against his hardness, the essence of her femininity rubbing against him, coating his manhood with her flower's nectar. It was sweet torture.

Soon she began to rock against him with more force, rubbing her swollen clit against his fully erect member, her breasts moving in time with her, which just sent Naraku reeling at the sight.

If he didn't take over soon, he would cum all over the both of them just by watching her move upon him the way she did.

With a groan of annoyance, Naraku tore his thoughts away from the memory of that particular morning, his member completely hardened from the act of remembering just how much of a vixen was hidden underneath the innocent miko's lovely skin.

"Master Naraku?" Kanna questioned as she fanned the fire in order to get it to grow.

"I'm injured Kanna, that's all." Naraku explained as he inwardly cursed himself for not realizing that Kanna had returned and had even started a fire without him noticing.

The persistent tang of the metallic taste of blood hung heavily within the air around her, the smell of it making her stomach churn in revolt. As if things couldn't get any worse, she found herself with the sickening need to throw up, however with her bow and arrow already in place within her skilled hands, she was unable to give in to her stomach's demands.

This was it! Her chance to destroy Naraku and finally be at peace was finally here! This is what she and her group that consisted of InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku had dreamed of ever since the beginning of their journeys together.

So why couldn't she release the arrow that was already glowing brightly from the spiritual energy she transferred into it?

"This isn't the Naraku I loved." Kagome whispered to herself in an attempt to gather the resolve needed to put an end to all of the madness. An image of the half demon that was within shot of her arrow displayed within her mind's eye, except that within her memory of him he was in his human form, as dashing and attractive as ever.

Right now he looked less than what she remembered. His black demonic blood sprayed from various wounds, while the rest of him looked like an endless sea of black tentacles. The only thing that remotely reminded her of the demon she had given her heart to was his torso and face– and even then, it was tainted with a certain maniacal sheen.

A tickle high within the bridge of her nose began, annoucing the tears that were soon to fall from her crystalline stormy eyes as her throat knotted at the thought of crying. Her friends needed her– they had already been out for the count, InuYasha was still fighting– though it seemed more like surviving. Sesshomaru assisted in the battle, drawing Naraku's attention away for a few minutes while InuYasha attempted to catch his breath.

How could she cry at a time like this!

Drawing in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself she missed her chance since when she took the liberty to blink, one of Naraku's black tentacles knocked her off the rock she had stood upon in order to get a better shot.

She shut her eyes tight, tears flying into the air as she fell, her body tensing in expectation of hitting the hard bloody ground– however she was left waiting.

Briefly she realized something... she wasn't falling anymore... as a matter of fact... she hadn't hit the ground either. Curious...

Timidly, the young priestess opened her eyes to find herself within the tight, yet gentle grasp of Naraku's tentacle, hovering in mid air as he brought her powerless body closer and closer to him. Fear lanced through Kagome as she realized that neither Inu-brother had taken note that she was being held and brought towards the raging battle. Would Naraku use her as a shield? Would either Inu-brother have the sense to stop their attack in time if Naraku used her as a shield. Would this be her time to die?

As she was brought closer to Naraku her life seemed to pass right before her very eyes– numerous events that bought her silence despite her instinct to scream.

The first was a memory of her entire year spent at Sesshomaru's home, under his protective wing. He had decided to keep her after rescuing her from Naraku... and for some reason InuYasha hadn't come looking for her. She remembered thinking that it was because he was finally at peace with his first and only love, Kikyo.

Strangely enough, she didn't remember feeling jealous.

Then she remembered the first time Sesshomaru had instructed her to start training her miko abilities. What a day that had been... the kiss he bestowed on her... it was a sweet memory. Nothing romantic had transpired between them, but a bond of sort had formed– though the bickered a lot, they had grown to be friends– and that was saying a lot considering that it was the frigid Lord of the Western lands that she was talking about.

A swift fast forward then transpired, taking her a year into the future– this time she was traveling with the expressionless Lord of the West. Their small group consisted of Sesshomaru, Jakken, A-Un, Rin, and herself, walking at a normal pace through out Japan. They were headed towards Mt. Hakurai, the place where Sesshomaru said that they would find Naraku and he planned to destroy him– once and for all.

Then she remembered the look on InuYasha's face when he saw her for the first time in a year... She had never seen such a look of relief, disbelief, hope, happiness, and even love in his facial expression and eyes. She didn't expect InuYasha to react the way he did; the way he ran up to her and embraced her as if she had just come back from the dead. It was surprising to say the least that he didn't shun her the way she thought he would.

Then she saw Kikyo die, though InuYasha seemed relived, she couldn't help but feel sad as the part of her soul that Kikyo held returned into her. It was the end for the walking dead priestess... the woman that had come between InuYasha and herself was now gone.

After the fight at Mt. Hakurai, InuYasha and Sesshomaru had gone off to discuss some things while she used her recently developed miko powers to destroy the miasma and poison within Miroku's veins as a result from battle. Sango was incredibly happy to have Kagome back with them, so much so that she cried while she explained to her that the past year they had been deceived by Naraku to believe that she had died by the hands of InuYasha.

That explained everything.

Sesshomaru had left her without a word, though little Rin did bid her goodbye with a sad smile and a few tears swimming within her cinnamon colored eyes. She was left with InuYasha, and her fear of him increased with every passing day– dreading the day that he would confront her and her betrayal.

However, that day never came.

Instead, something much more unexpected happened– something that till this day she was completely unsure of how everything happened.

She remembered that night under the stars with a certain degree of fondness... she had been avoiding being alone with InuYasha since she started traveling with him again, however after a week that changed.

That night she had gone alone for a walk, thinking about the dark hanyou that she had grown intimate with a year ago... more specifically she thought about how she missed him despite his lies and betrayal. He was her first, and she would always remember the tenderness he showed her the first time she gave herself to him. She couldn't help but miss being intimate anymore... once you had a taste of forbidden fruit, it was hard not to eat the whole thing.

Around that time InuYasha had appeared and made a confession that caught her off guard... never in a million years did she expect him to say the things he did, however she was relived that he didn't hate her.

After that memory she remembered the blissful night of passion she shared with InuYasha, around six months after his confession. It was very unexpected, and she felt bad since InuYasha loved her so much and she only felt devotion towards him. Love was an illusive emotion that hadn't graced her ever since her heart had been stolen by a most unforgiving captor, the dark hanyou, Naraku.

She found it ironic... how the tables had turned and now it was her heart that belonged to someone else. Sadly though, she didn't have the gall to do to him what he did to her all of those times when she had found him within Kikyo's deathly cold embrace.

So she went along with it... after all... she wasn't the type to rock the boat if the waters surrounding it were calm. She played the part of his devoted woman, but when it came down to the mating mark, she declined persistently, using her 'priestess' duties as an excuse to wiggle out of being tied to him for life. She couldn't say yes if her heart wasn't there to agree with her anyway, but no one had to know that... No one.

The last thing she saw were the faces of her loved ones in the future... her kind hearted and understanding mother, her crazy yet lovable grandfather, and her beloved and light hearted little brother, Sota.

The sensation of wind blowing roughly against her face brought her mind back to reality, where she was currently in Naraku's humanoid arms, away from the blood soaked battle field. Kagome could feel the nervous fear filled sweat gather and fall down from her temple, down lower to caress her face, neck and then to soak into her priestess garb.

They were flying through the forest at a lightning fast pace, their ebony hair whipping violently in the wind. Briefly, she noticed that she wasn't being squeezed by her evil captor as she was carried bridal style towards an unknown destination.

Naraku had grown indescribably angry... the blood left within his veins boiled and seethed in outrage. Ever since the last time he had seen the priestess Kagome, at Mt. Hakurai, he had noticed that she still held within her a piece of him– something that thankfully no one had noticed since the few shards she had in her possession concealed what was occurring within her womb. He was glad at that time that neither Sesshomaru nor the half breed, InuYasha, had noticed the gift he had left Kagome with– if they had, they would have killed her by now.

However, this new development had made him nearly explode in rage. She was pregnant– with that bastard half breed's pups, no less! He wanted so desperately to kill her, to bathe in her sweet pure blood, however his 'gift' still lived within her– and that was his insurance for the future, just incase he happened to perish.

Naraku smirked despite his fury, thinking of the terror and despair that would occur between his little traitorous bitch, Kagome, and that dirty half breed bastard, InuYasha. What would they do when they found that one of the twins within Kagome's womb would hold within his little inu-body Naraku's evil heart?

Yes, it had taken him a while to figure out what part of him had been taken and nurtured within Kagome's womb, however, when he cast away his human flesh and other unnecessary things within the deep caverns of Mt. Hakurai, he noticed that his heart was neither within him, nor within the clumps of flesh he had shed. Now that he was a full demon and in possession of the nearly completed Shikon no Tama, he saw exactly what was occurring within the young beautiful priestess, thanks to his new power of insight that came along with absorbing the nearly completed jewel.

Oh how he wanted to laugh at their stupidity! The look of fear that clouded Kagome's stormy blue eyes was priceless as Naraku gazed deeply within them, probing them with his deep crimson gaze.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as his beautiful rose colored eyes met hers, her stomach felt as though it were dancing in her belly, and she couldn't help but blush despite her fear of him. There was no doubt... even if she were involved with InuYasha... her heart was still held by Naraku... despite everything– his evil intentions, his plot to kill them all... it didn't matter to her heart since it was still held within her enemy's grasp.

Well wasn't this a surprise? The endearing blush that colored the miko's cheeks was highly unexpected... and what was this? Underneath her scent of fear, her skin smelled of sweet attraction, her heart pounding in an erratic manner.

What a pleasant distraction– if it weren't for the fact that he was severely lacking of blood and inflicted with so many wounds– he would completely indulge in such a beautiful distraction.

"It's been a while my dear Kagome," Naraku nearly purred, his rage taking a back seat while he played with the frail human's sentiments. He could have smiled when her eyes grew wide and her face colored in a deep shade red. If he didn't bed her himself, he would have thought her a shy virgin.

He set her down upon the firm safe ground, a smirk plastered on his lips as his eyes lit up in silent laughter.

"Yes..." Kagome said timidly, a slight smile gracing her face as she shivered in delight from the sound of her name on his lips.

"A shame that we have to kill each other now that we're back to being enemies." Naraku said cruelly as he approached her with an evil gleam shining within his dangerously beautiful crimson eyes.

"Naraku?" Kagome asked in a light saddened tone, her fear diminishing though he pressed her against a large boulder. He was hoping to obliterate her look of relief, however his menacing presence seemed to have the opposite effect.

"What is it little prestess?" He relented, curious of what it was that was in her confusing little mind.

"I don't want you to die." Kagome confessed, her perfectly gray blue eyes swimming in tears of emotional conflict.

'What a strange dream...' Kagome thought to herself as she felt herself awaken from her dream that she desperately wanted to finish. Was it a prophecy of the future to come? It seemed so realistic...

When Kagome awoke from the dream filled sleep that Naraku had woven into her, she realized that she was surrounded by ver unfamiliar surroundings, however, two very happy faces were resting upon the mattress that she was currently sprawled out upon.

The first was content to simply stare at her with a grin, while the other began to tear up with joy and relief of her safety.

"Kagome... you're alright!" Shippo managed to choke out, his voice constricted within the knot in his throat. He found his short legs wobbly as he attempted to climb up the mattress, however he claws were able to catch enough leverage on the material in order to get up all the way. He made his way to her side as fast as he could without hurting her when he reached her, and he was absolutely relieved when his adoptive mother held him tightly against her chest.

"Oh Shippo," Kagome cooed as the little kit began to cry without inhibition now that he was finally reunited with the woman who had decided to love him as a son when no one else would.

Rin gave a sad knowing smile as she watched the two weep in happiness of being together again, and she couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes because of the heart felt love and warmth that Kagome and her new friend Shippo showed to one another.

As Shippo's sobs quieted down, Rin decided to voice her thoughts, "I'm glad that you're in good health Lady Kagome." She said politely, joining the both of them on the bed with a bit of effort to climb upon it.

"It's a good thing Lord Sesshomaru arrived to save you... I heard you were captured by Naraku, it's amazing that you're still alive, you must be a very powerful miko to have survived Naraku's capture for so long!" Rin said, her hand resting on Kagome's knee as Shippo still resided in her arms.

"Yes... it was a blessing to have Lord Sesshomaru show up when he did." Kagome said in a sleep induced raspy voice, which she attempted to banish by clearing her throat.

With a knock and a squak Jakken entered the room, casting a glare at Rin before saying, "You insolent girl, how dare you disturb the miko!"

"No Jakken, she isn't bothering me at all, I'm enjoying her company." Kagome said, ruffling the child's hair in affection.

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me to escort you to the bath house since you still have poison in your blood." The toad looking creature said in a bit of annoyance, wishing that the miko weren't here at the castle at all.

"Poison? I was poisoned?" Kagome asked in an incredulous tone, anger fluttering within her chest as she scooted off the bed in order to stand, Shippo still within her protective arms.

Taking a slight step back Jakken adiablely gulped and responded,"Y-yes miko, you were poisoned, and that's why you must draw the poison out with a medically prepared bath," Jakken stuttered slightly before adding a whispered, "_Wench._"

"What was that Jakken?" Kagome nearly growled, for some unknown reason feeling very grumpy and annoyed, Shippo slightly bouncing on her hip as they followed Jakken out the room and down a long hall, Rin humming happily as she followed them.

The bathhouse was enormous– it was a natural hot spring that had been enclosed with thick wooden walls, the roof consisting of many open highlights and expensive looking decor. It was simply breathtaking in size and splendor, the walls decorated with velvet looking crimson banners, a large white dog adorning the bottom of them.

Jakken rolled his eyes when he noticed the human wench admiring the bath house, and decided that now was just the right time to burst the look of awe that was written all over her face.

"Here is your bath human." Jakken stated, bringing her gaze away from the splendorous hot springs as he pointed with the head of stafs to a large tin bin that was filled with what looked like water full of poop.

"What's in that thing? It looks and smells gross!" Shippo said, making an ugly face as he jumped from Kagome's grasp and looked into the bin that was full of dirty looking water.

"Insolent whelp! The minerals are from volcanic dust that naturally absorb the impurities within the body. The human wench isn't even worthy of such care, if it weren't for Lord Sessomaru's grace, she would be dead by now!" Jakken squawked loudly before being silenced by a glare from said human wench, Kagome.

"Well get out so I can get this over with." Kagome said with a distasteful look crossing her features as she approached the bin that was prepared for her. Both Jakken and Shippo left the bath house, but Rin decided to stay to bring Kagome a towel and to suggest that after her 20 minute soak in the volcanic silt she should take a dip in the hot spring and use her 'special soap'.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome said with a smile before she continued, "Why don't you join me for the bath after this stinky part is over? I'll probably need a little help with my back, and I'll to yours in payment, what do you think?" Kagome offered, her eyebrows wiggling up and down as Rin giggled in response. She then removed her clothing and with a winkled brow she lowered herself into the filthy feeling brown water... at least it was warm.

"I'd like that Kagome-san." Rin said with a toothy grin, her hands flying towards Kagome's hair to pull it up in a bun so that it didn't get into the icky water.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that threatened to brake his usual emotionless features as he hid in the background... the miko had an endearing charm when it came to her mannerisms towards his little ward. Perhaps he would take her under his care, at least for the benefit of Rin. She was growing up and she needed contact with a female in order to teach her things that he certainly did not want the privilege of doing. No... explaining the cycle of human females would be something that he would hope he never would have to do.

"Kagome-san?" Rin asked as she had her back scrubbed by the older woman.

"Yes?" Kagome responded with a smile as she rinsed off Rin's small back, raising her hands to pour some shampoo into the young girls hair in order to wash that too.

"Will I look like you when I grow up?" The young girl asked, allowing Kagome to continue washing her hair.

"Well... no... you'll look like you, only taller." Kagome said, not fully understanding the question. Surly the young girl had seen other older women right?

"But will mine look like yours?" Rin asked as she turned and curiously pointed to Kagome's developed chest.

"Oh..." Kagome said, a blush staining her cheeks as she thought back to the time she asked her mother the same question. How did her mom explain it to her... ahh...

Sesshomaru mentally cursed, running a hand through his long pristine locks of hair as he silently prayed that the miko didn't say anything that would corrupt little Rin. With a steady exhalation the Lord of the West readied himself to maim her if she said anything wrong.

"Rin, all girls grow up, and you'll know that you're growing up when you get taller, and change in certain areas, like here," Kagome touched her breasts, "and down there..." She said, pointing down.

"So yes, you will grow up to look kind of like me, but you'll still have your face. Do you understand?" Kagome asked as Rin looked more closely to the older girl's body, which made Kagome blush even more.

"Yes, I understand." Rin said with a smile as she looked at her own little body, still unformed and hairless down there where as Kagome had a little triangle of hair.

A sigh of relief left Sesshomaru, thankful that the miko didn't say too much or too little for Rin to handle, and he decided that she would be a perfect female role model for his little Rin to look up to, so long as she kept out of the indecent clothing she used to wear while traveling with the half breed, InuYasha.

She peered down at her beloved with tear filled eyes, his once exuberant features now still and at peace. The curse that Naraku had placed upon him before his death had finally taken it's toll, and he had passed away, leaving her desperately alone. At this realization, Kagome couldn't help but sob with more emotion as she laid her head upon his bare muscular chest. How could she bear this pain alone?

Her tears cascaded freely down her face from her stormy colored eyes, landing perfectly upon her beloved hanyou's sculpted chest, only to roll down onto the plush futon. Who would be there to make her smile when things weren't going the way they should? Who would tell her the honest truth that she never wanted to admit, and still love her despite all of her mistakes? InuYasha had been there, they had been through hell together and survived... was this new peaceful heaven worth being apart of if she couldn't share it with the man she loved?

She cried with more force as she continued to mull over such thoughts, her hands running all over the expanse of her beloved's chest and arms in an effort to keep the warmth from leaving his dead body.

All of this was viewed in silence from a pair of striking golden eyes. It pained him to see his father gone, though it was his mother's reaction to his father's death that pained him even more. He refused to cry... he was the oldest male, the one that his father had appointed 'the man of the house' before he left for the afterlife, and he would be damned if he let his father down.

With a slight glance away from his mother, he looked to his right to see his little brother's horrified expression. Identical to his own eyes, his brother's golden gaze reflected his inner tremulous cocktail of pain, sadness, and a certain broken quality that came in reaction to seeing their mother in such a state of emotional destitution. With a lingering stare, he saw as his brother's eyes began to overflow with tears until they found their way down his young features, the sparkle in his brother's eyes briefly amazing him. This was the first time he could ever remember seeing his brother cry. Before he could continue his stoic observation, his younger brother approached the scene of their mother cradling their father's body with timidity in his step, and with every additional foot closer, he sped up until he finally reached their mother and father with a gentle leap upon the futon.

He began to hug their parents, crying with more force as he too made an effort to keep father warm by helping his mother rub his cold arms and chest. It was too much... he couldn't keep back his own tears, he couldn't be the man his father wanted him to be... it was too much.

"Forgive me father." The eldest son whispered before joining his parents and brother upon the futon in an effort to console his mother and brother with his own tears of sadness and pain.

A/N:

The next chapter is already being worked on. Don't be surprised to see more glimpses of the future to come, I'll try my best to not be confusing. Fall semester is starting up, so pray that I be able to find the time to finish up chapter 7.

Important facts:

InuTaisho and Tokemaru are twin sons of Kagome and InuYasha, just incase you didn't understand. Their drawings (by yours truly) are on the Naraku/Kagome yahoo group in the photo section if you wish to view it.

The 'oddity' with Tokemaru will be discussed within the next chapter, incase you don't already know, he has within him a little gift from Naraku.

This chapter was originally 20 pages long, however, I cut it down to 16 pages. Chapter 7 will run smoothly along with this one, so please look forward to it.

Electronically Yours,

Kinoko


	7. In My Future, In My Dreams

"Falling for the Enemy." Chapter 7, "In My Future; In My Dreams."

AUTHOR'S COFFEE CORNER:

From now on I've decided to make a note whenever I change the point of veiw of the story from the past, present, and future. It was suggested by one of my lovely reviewers, and I'm taking the advice. Hopefully it helps.

I also want to say that I am definitely getting help with this story by a lovely beta reader who just sent me the revised version of chapter one. I still have a little tweaking to do, but don't fret, soon you'll have TOP quality chapters delivered. I do love you! So this is my contribution to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers!

No offense to anyone, but I **_hate_** chapter format—I read my latest chapter and was like "**_WTF_**?!" So, **_you_ _peeps_**…. If you don't like the format either, or my story makes no sense at all, I **guarantee** you that you'll like the or version of my chapters **A LOT better**. They actually keep all of the spaces and stuff between my paragraphs and sentences.

I'd like to give a big **SHOUT OUT** to my faithful reviewers on and my exceptionally lovely reviewers. **You guys make my day**! This chapter's **featured reviewers are from who wrote:**

**Amber**:

Let me guess.  
Your white aren't you.  
I'm not trying to insult you in anyway for being white. This is just something I noticed.  
Most authors that aren't Niggas, Hispanic, Asian, Indian or any other that I've forgotten, seems to think that Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, the other characters of Inuyasha are white.  
Do you think that the people in Japan are white? Do you think Jesus was white? Do you think that I'm white? The answer to all those questions are no.  
Sure, you can get away with it if its an Alternate Universe story, but I don't think this is one.  
If you are confused on where I got this from, the lines talking about her 'rosy nipples' told it all.  
This is not a flame, but a simple reminder that this is not an all caucasion world that we live in.

Sincerly,  
Ambereyes545 AKA Cookie

_IN RESPONSE: _**I'm not white, thank you Jesus (who btw, I don't think is white either)! I'm a happy go lucky mestizo (Mexican or Hispanic). No, I don't think people in Japan are white, and the only reason I write it as such is because on the anime, when they showed Kikyo butt naked… well… I saw no nipples, a trait that I've personally seen (because I happen to have an indecent white friend) true in white women. I tried to keep things real, so I said 'rosy nipples' instead of 'non existent nipples'…. it just sounded nice. I don't take any offense nor see this as a flame since I'm not white. Thank you very much for the review!!**

**Caesar**: It's depressing how few Reviews this has. It's a fantastic story. Keep it up.

_IN RESPONSE: _**DO YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE!?!? I GET TOO FEW REVIEWS!! AND IT'S DEPRESSING TO THIS POOR GUY!! Do this guy and me a favor and be a dear and REVIEW ALREADY!**

**Look... I _try_ not to be a review hoe... but I can't help it.**

"Falling for the Enemy." Chapter 7, "In My Future; In My Dreams."

... Feudal Era Future ………………………………

"It's been two days, as agreed. Have you decided what course of action to take?" The usually cold and emotionless Lord of the West asked the detached and saddened looking miko woman, a rare look of concern and warmth within his honey golden stare. His pristine white hair floated gracefully in the wind as he patiently waited for Kagome's response, the smell of her salty tears dancing within the wind's soft touch.

"Let's visit InuYasha..." She whispered, a dainty hand motioning for the tall Lord of the West to follow her while the other wiped away another stray tear. A short walk brought them to InuYasha's makeshift grave that sat underneath his favorite tree, the clear case casket strategically placed within the tree's thick shade. Within the clear case, InuYasha laid without movement, as if in a deep sleep, dressed in his usual fire-rat attire, signature rosary necklace, and a peaceful expression gracing his usually hardened features.

"I couldn't bear to put him underground, and the boys refused to allow the villagers to do it for us." Kagome mentioned, a sad smile touching her features as she cried quietly, a hand caressing the glass above InuYasha's face in a loving manner.

"It seems that their instinct has done well in this situation, no son of Inu no Tashio should be covered by the earth at death," Sesshomaru stated as he glanced at his brother's dead form within the glass case. "You've decided to use the black pearl then, I presume."

"Yes... but please don't damage his eye." Kagome replied as she attempted to stop her constant flow of tears.

"Worry not miko, InuYasha gave this Sesshomaru the black pearl before his passing." Sesshomaru explained, pulling a tiny object from the inside of his large sleeve. He extended the precious jewel that held his father's grave to Kagome and she accepted, sniffling in response to so much crying. She then looked up to him in curiosity, her eyes full of unshed tears, and it motivated him to continue, "When he offered it to me I declined it, which he countered by telling me of his impending death."

With a sniff Kagome nodded and asked, "Will you hold on to the pearl once InuYasha is placed to rest within it?"

"No, it would stay in your care until the time comes for you to pass it on to the twins." Sesshomaru responded, bringing the subject of InuYasha's young boys that were now fatherless.

"Sesshomaru, there is something about the boys that I must ask you." She mentioned, changing the subject slightly as she willed herself to stay calm and collected for enough time to explain to the Lord of the West her worries.

Her dainty hands smoothed her hair out of her face in an attempt to sooth her frayed nerves before continuing, "They're twins and yet they are as different as night and day," She said with a sigh before adding, "Taisho is attempting to become his father by being as tough as he was, however he does it in a silent manner... almost like you. He has taken over InuYasha's daily routine, and when he's done with everything he sits in InuYasha's favorite tree, cradling Tetsuiga just like his father used to.

He hasn't spoken a word since his father's death, and it's begun to worry Tokemaru and I. Tokemaru does anything and everything he can think of in an attempt to get a rise out of Tai– anything to see the old spirited version of his brother back. It is normal to grieve, however Tai has taken things to a level that I don't know how to deal with.

Tokemaru cried, got angry, and went through a grieving period that I'm accustomed to because I reacted in the same manner... .Tai on the other hand has grown silent, distant, and a shell of the boy he used to be. He cried once, and it was when InuYasha had just passed, since then he hasn't shed one tear or said one word." Kagome explained, fresh tears springing to life as she glanced up towards the Western Lord, a non-spoken plea within her sparkling blue orbs.

"It's his demon instinct... since his father is gone, it's now his duty to care for the family since he's the oldest male. He is young, so he is doing what he knows what to do, and that's re-playing InuYasha's daily routines to the best of his ability." Sesshomaru explained, interested that InuTaisho's demon blood was strong enough to drive him to such lengths. "This aside, I believe that I must speak of many things concerning their upbringing now that InuYasha is gone."

"I agree." Kagome said, lowering her head so that her bangs hid her eyes from Sesshomaru's view as she pondered on how to explain Tokemaru's oddity to him without driving the Lord of the West to kill her young son because of what the boy held within him. Having the usually silent demon around brought this fear to the forefront of her mind, especially now that she had agreed with InuYasha, while on his death bed, to allow her sons to spend much of their lives in company of the analytical and discerning capabilities that Sesshomaru possessed.

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, the usage of her name calling her attention to the tall Lord of the West. It had been a while since he called her by her name...

"Before InuYasha's death, he told me to involve you with raising the boys... he said that he didn't want them to go through what he did, uneducated in their demon instincts and blood beasts." She said, her eyes following his movement as he sat at the edge of the tree, its trunk a nice place to lean his back against. Hopefully the demon Lord wouldn't sense the secret she held against his knowledge.

"I know... I was the one who wrote his will within the family's scrolls of history. Miko... I mean no offence to you and your method of upbringing, but there are many things that your sons must learn, things that you will never be able to teach."

"You're right, however, there are things that no one but I can teach them as well, seeing as I'm from the future. So what do you suggest I do?"

"According to youkai law, you and your children are under my care, however, I wish for you to know that it is not the law that motivates me, but my own desire to assist you in raising InuTaisho and Tokemaru. Come live in the house of the West, I have already prepared a place for you and the children." When the demon Lord said this, he reached to hold her hand in his own. "It would be my honor," He added in a gesture to comfort Kagome during her mourning.

"Sesshomaru... thank you, but I don't think that I'd like the house of the West very much… this is the home that I've known for years, the house that InuYasha and I built with our own two hands. I don't want to leave." Kagome said, her hand slipping away from Sesshomaru's as she wiped away another tear. The nagging fear still existed within the pit of her stomach, she feared for the safety of her youngest son and what would occur when Sesshomaru found the truth. Wistfully she thought if the demon Lord could taste her fear within the light breeze, and with that thought she attempted to dispel it by changing the situation she and her children found themselves in. "What if we visit? Half a year at the house of the West, and the rest of the year here?"

"That seems sufficient, however, when the boys reach adolescence they will need to stay with me the entire year. This is when their demonic beast begins to surface in aggression—during their adolescence until maturity their beasts will be shaped the most." Sesshomaru stated in an attempt to make the stubborn miko understand that they needed his guidance, training, and supervision if they were to grow into respectable demons. Did the miko dislike him so much as to not want to be in his presence? Certainly she was grateful for the grace and mercy he had shown her when he had rescued her from Naraku's despicable clutches. What was driving the petite miko to give off such an uncomfortable aura? A mystery he would have to investigate at a later time.

"Well, then, by that time the boys can decide what course of action to take, but as for right now, I will take up your offer to live in the house of the West. I guess that a change in scenery will help us get used to living without InuYasha. I'm sure the boys will be pleased to know that we'll be staying with their uncle Sesshomaru for a while." Kagome said as she hid her fear behind a smile, her motherly instincts telling her that Tokemaru was on his way, running as fast as his little feet could carry him.

"Uncle Sesshomaru-sama!" Tokemaru exclaimed as he fell into a nice fighting stance before his towering uncle before adding, "I hope you're ready for our re-match uncle, I've been practicing."

"Where is your brother?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking inwardly at the boy's passion for learning new techniques, however, at the mention of his brother, Tokemaru dropped his stance and noticeably slumped in depression.

"I don't know…. I guess he's still up in father's tree with Tetsuiga since he's finished dad's chores." Tokemaru said, his voice wavering in emotion as he attempted to keep his tears at bay, his wonderfully golden eyes suddenly transfixed to the grass at his feet in shame. His uncle was known as the most powerful and toughest demons around; father wouldn't want him to show such weakness in front of the Lord of the West.

………………………………... Feudal Era Present ………………...………………

"So lady Kikyo…. You haven't seen him since our encounter with Naraku?" Miroku asked after hearing the dead priestess's claim of InuYasha's whereabouts.

"That is correct monk. I had hoped that he was here with you and the demon slayer, but I see that I was mistaken." Kikyo responded, sipping carefully from the clay cup that was full of piping hot green tea.

"You don't think he's gone insane do you? Terrorizing villages unknowingly if his demon half has taken over?" Sango questioned, fear laced within her voice at the prospect of having to hunt down the half demon and put an end to his days if he had gone out of control the way everyone hoped that he hadn't. She didn't need to loose another good friend.

"I don't think so Sango, he's probably just blowing off some steam…. You'll see…. He'll come back home and things will be back to normal." Miroku said, his hand coming to rest affectionately on Sango's shoulder. He knew that he must have sounded like a dim wit, however, he didn't want to say anything that would upset the demon slayer even more so than she already was. Kagome was very close to Sango, and since she had to put up with seeing Kagome die before them, he didn't think that being pessimistic about InuYasha's actions would do much to sooth her depressed soul.

"Things will never get back to normal Miroku…. Not without Kagome." Sango whispered, her voiced tinged with sadness and bitterness. First her family…. Then her little brother Kohaku…. And now her best friend, nay…. Sister Kagome. Would all of the people she loved end up dying?

With not so much as a glance at the others, Sango walked out of the hut that they were in. She really didn't care where she was headed, so long as it was far away from reality…. Far, far away.

"I hate you Naraku. I hate you for killing my family. I hate you for taking away my brother, and I hate you for taking Kagome, someone who I loved like a sister. I swear on my brother and dead father that you will die. YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS NARAKU!" Sango shouted to the sky, the dense forest echoing in her words as Kirara mewled in worry for her beloved mistress. Her fists were clenched unbelievably tight, her knuckles white from the force by which they were being held, her face was red in fury, tears of hurt and anger streaming down her face as she cried in silence.

"Good to know that we have the same goal." A voice stated in a levelheaded manner that took the demon slayer slightly off guard. She had thought that she was alone, the only one to witness her outburst being her faithful companion, Kirara…. Apparently she was wrong.

Turning her head slightly towards the voice, she found herself looking into the amber eyes of the hanyou that she had thought long gone. This was the same hanyou that had driven his hands through Kagome's abdomen, to rest within her warm innards, and with that thought came the vivid memory of said occasion. Sango found herself torn when it came to her emotions regarding InuYasha, on one hand she felt relieved and on the other hand she was stricken with unbearable anger. This could be considered a bittersweet reunion, much like the way she felt whenever she ran into her younger brother, Kohaku... only this time it was the hanyou, InuYasha, whom she felt the familiar torn emotions for. All in all, it just made for more tears of emotion to fall from her already moist chocolate colored eyes.

…………………………………………. ………………………………………

"Thank you for your hospitality…. And for saving my life Sesshomaru." Kagome said to the stoic Lord of the West who towered over her by more than three feet. The day had worn on, and after her bath with Rin they had met up with Shippo and Jakken in order to have a nice lunch together, Sesshomaru included.

After lunch Kagome had grown nervous when Sesshomaru had asked to speak with her in his study. What would he want to speak to her about? Could he tell that she wasn't as "pure" as she once was? Whatever the case, he must have thought lower of her than he first did if he truely did suspect that she had given herself to the half demon, Naraku.

Less than half an hour later she had been relieved to hear what it was the stotic demon Lord wanted to talk to her about. It turned out that Sesshomaru planned to keep both her and Shippo here for a while since it was clear that Naraku wanted her for reasons that were hidden from him; that aside, Sesshomaru didn't think his half brother capable of caring for her since Naraku had managed to get his hands on her in the first place. It seemed way too convenient, and with a half smile Kagome asked if there was any catch.

And wouldn't you know that there was?

Yes, there was definitely a catch, and it could have been much worse than what she had expected, but was glad when he requested that in return for his protection and living in his castle, she only needed to care for and educate little Rin. Easy enough.

So when he added that he wanted her to start training her miko abilities, she was far too occupied with coming up with ideas on how to teach the little girl how to learn to love reading to notice that the Lord of the West wanted to train her.

With an enthusiastic nod, she agreed, preoccupied with her own thoughts rather than the subject at hand.

The day had gone on, and now it was time for bed, and that was when she had remembered to thank the Lord of the West for his kind treatment of both her and Shippo.

"Hn." Was the reply she received from the Western Lord, who turned to leave her and the fox kit in order to attend to his own business while the rest of the castle slept.

"Thank God that Sesshomaru wants me here... I don't know what I'd do if I saw InuYasha... he would probably smell the guilt radiating off of me in waves and then know that I betrayed him. He'd probably know that I'm not a virgin anymore either... well... maybe not... can a demon smell that stuff? Oh hell if I know... I'm not a demon. Wait... does Sesshomaru know? He didn't seem repulsed by me... maybe demon's can't smell that? Dammit, now I've got a headache." Kagome thought to herself as she struggled to go to sleep.

It must have been an hour since she had changed into a sleeping yukata and got into bed, a very tired Shippo snoring next to her before his head hit the pillow. All she had done this past hour is stare up at the pretty ceiling while her mind went into over drive with thoughts that just wouldn't cease their constant pestering. What she'd give for a sleeping pill right about now.

"Shippo is a full demon." Her mind quipped, bringing her thoughts of a sleeping pill to a stop as she pondered the possibility of asking Shippo if she smelled any different than she did before Naraku took her. It was a definite possibility... and it would calm her nerves to know that she didn't need to worry about anyone finding out about what had transpired between Naraku and herself.

"It's been a while my dear Kagome," Naraku nearly purred, his rage taking a back seat while he played with the frail human's sentiments. He could have smiled when her eyes grew wide and her face colored in a deep shade red. If he didn't bed her himself, he would have thought her a shy virgin.

He set her down upon the firm safe ground, a smirk plastered on his lips as his eyes lit up in silent laughter.

"Yes..." Kagome said timidly, a slight smile gracing her face as she shivered in delight from the sound of her name on his lips.

"A shame that we have to kill each other now that we're back to being enemies." Naraku said cruelly as he approached her with an evil gleam shining within his dangerously beautiful crimson eyes.

"Naraku?" Kagome asked in a light saddened tone, her fear diminishing though he pressed her against a large boulder. He was hoping to obliterate her look of relief, however his menacing presence seemed to have the opposite effect.

"What is it little priestess?" He relented, curious of what it was that was in her confusing little mind.

"I don't want you to die." Kagome confessed, her perfectly gray blue eyes swimming in tears of emotional conflict.

"Am I dreaming again?" Kagome thought to herself within the dream as she noticed that this conversation seemed very familiar to the one that occurred last night. Why was she dreaming of this again?

Kagome found herself disregarding the question that burned within her head as she melted within her dream self's mind, viewing the dream in first person form as if it were a reality.

"You could have fooled me miko," Naraku began with a sneer, turning away from her so that his back faced the battle worn girl, his eyes glaring at her over his broad armored shoulder in a calculative manner as he continued, "You seemed poised to kill me a second ago."

A depressed look found it's way upon the young glowing face of the mother to be, Kagome. Instead of responding with words, she turned her gaze to the ground where Naraku's black blood began to puddle at their feet. A long sigh escaped through Kagome's pink lips as she carefully walked towards her enemy, ignoring the look of malice within Naraku's enraged features.

She stopped a mere inch away from him, his back still facing her as she brought her eyes up from the ground to rest upon a particular ugly looking injury that soaked his dark robes with his thick black demonic blood. A single tear escaped her glistening stormy gray eyes as she brought her hands to lightly caress him before she wrapped her arms fully around his torso in a delicate manner. Her cheek delicately leaned to rest against his mid back, uncaring of the demonic blood that began to soak her skin, clothing, and ebony hair as she pressed her body as close as possible to her wounded enemy.

"Forgive me Naraku. I should have never come to this era... I should have never met InuYasha and the others... I should have never met you... I should have never given you my heart. I've broken everything I've come into contact with when my intention was not to do so." Kagome cried as quietly as she could, whispering her confession as she nuzzled her face against the injured half demon who held her heart within his evil grasp. Naraku had done a lot for her, though he hid it behind a blanket of evil intent– she knew the truth– she knew that somewhere within his black heart there was sentiment for her and her well being. Why else would he have delivered her to Sesshomaru's hands instead of InuYasha's after the weeks she had spent in Naraku's care? He knew that if InuYasha knew of what had transpired between them he would have hurt her, or worse, kill her.

And now she had betrayed someone else she cared for, the demon she had given her innocence to... and she had betrayed him by lending herself physically to the one whom he despised the most; InuYasha. Why was it that she brought pain to those she held close to her? Was this the work of the Shikon no Tama? What she would give to rid the earth of all of the pain that stupid jewel brought to so many lives.

"Forgiveness does not reside within me, and if it did, it is something that you are unworthy of." Naraku said coldly, though deep within him he felt a sharp pain burn within his soul, a pain that was different from physical pain, but still strong and unrelenting. How could he feel such things if he didn't possess his heart anymore? Within him he raised an interested eyebrow as he took note of something aside from his current inner turmoil– he still hadn't removed the girl's arms from his person. That was something that he could definitely remedy, that is, if he didn't will her to touch him. Alas, even if they were enemies again, he did enjoy her touch and the feel of her lithe body against his very much– so much that he would allow it for just a moment longer.

Tears cascaded down her face in a fast torrent of raw emotion, her salty tears mixing with his blood that marred her beautiful face. It was tragically romantic and beautiful, though Naraku wished momentarily that he could revel within her misery instead of feeling a sickening sympathy for the creature that was currently latched onto him. Damn it. How the hell did he get into this situation in the first place?

"Naraku?" Kagome said his name timidly as she released him enough to come around in order to look at him directly in the face. He met her tearful stormy eyes with his own crimson ones, and was slightly taken off guard when she brought both hands to cup his face in order to tilt his face so that she could see him without craning her head. "Even if you won't forgive me Naraku, know this--," Kagome whispered as she suddenly kissed him, her plush lips caressing his lightly in a chaste manner.

Naraku found the emotions he had thought gone along with his heart resurfacing as she kissed him, and he gave into the indulging pleasure of wrapping his arms around the slim girl as his lips responded to her ministrations. It seemed as though the little miko was pouring all that she had into this kiss, her eyes leaking salty tears that had fallen to meet their lips, it's saltiness making its self known as it hit his tongue, making him aware of just how honest she had been when she confessed that he still held her heart.

Lost in the moment, Kagome ran her hands from his cheeks down to his shoulders, and then to his chest in a slow deliberate manner. Naraku purred sensuously in response, his own hands traveling to explore the young flesh before him, one hand moving from her back to her posterior, then to the back of her thigh. In one fluid motion, Kagome allowed the evil demon to mold her body closer to him as he raised her leg to curl around his hip, the other leg doing the same so that she was being supported by Naraku's large strong hands.

Their kisses and caresses grew in passion, and soon Naraku started to feel extremely light headed from the loss of blood from battle compounded with having the blood that remained traveling down to his hardened arousal. Such sweet torture.

"I wish I could protect the jewel the way it was meant to be protected without it hurting anyone anymore. Maybe things would have turned out different between Naraku and I." Kagome thought as she suppressed the feeling of wanting to cry. At any moment Sesshomaru and InuYasha would show up and finish Naraku off. Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't the jewel just go away and allow them to be happy? Why did Naraku have to die? She wanted him alive, she wanted to have him with her, she wanted for them to have a future. Was everything that she wanted going to go up in smoke?

Naraku started to feel different, and in fear he opened his eyes as the jewel shards within him began to glow and rise to the surface of his skin. Kagome was oblivious as she continued kissing and caressing him, until he restrained her wrists and caused her to pause her actions and look at him questionably.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked breathlessly, his glare singeing her passion and hurting her feelings as she looked down to realize that the jewel fragments within Naraku's body were rising to the surface of his skin, beginning to pierce through his flesh. They glowed a faint pink as they were being purified unintentionally by Kagome's unintentional selfless wish, her expression at what was transpiring was one of horror.

"No, no, no!" Kagome cried, as she placed her hands over a couple protruding shards that began to come out of Naraku's flesh, earnestly attempting to push them back in. What had she done? She didn't even feel her miko powers being released, this was impossible!

... The Feudal Future ...

Summers and winters had come and gone, and both boys had grown into handsome young men. They had lived with a human mother and an adoptive demon father for 60 years now, and had learned many new and exciting things. While Sesshomaru had taught them of their royal heritage, demon abilities, and war tactics, Kagome had taught them how to read, write, and apply mathematics to their everyday life. Physically in appearance, both boys took the form of a 16 year old human male– very handsome human males, however they were still as different as night and day.

InuTaisho had readily pledged his allegiance to his uncle Sesshomaru when he was at the physical age of fourteen, and when he was named second in command he took his status as second of the Western Lands very seriously.

He dressed in a similar manner that Sesshomaru did, white robes with red flowers adorning the shoulder and sleeves of his haori. He kept his thick long pristine hair bounded tightly in a ponytail atop of his head, thick bangs resting against his forehead. Sesshomaru noted that the boy took after his grandfather in looks.

Taisho had kept his serious nature and began to model Sesshomaru's behavior when he had reached adolescence. Though he was serious and mostly quiet, he also possessed a kind nature that reflected in his thoughtful actions. This side of him was most likely inherited thanks to the kind mannerisms that his mother had instilled within him when he was a child, although Sesshomaru preferred to think that it was his father, Inu no Tashio's, personality reincarnating through the young demon.

Tokemaru was completely different from his brother and within Sesshomaru's analytical mind he assumed that he took after Kagome's side of the family completely since he seemed nothing like any of his or InuYasha's ancestors.

Tokemaru loved his mother dearly, and he wasn't ashamed of any of his "weak" emotions when it came towards his mother and brother. However, towards Sesshomaru, he displayed impertinent actions and a sort of unfounded dislike of the demon Lord of the West. In other words, Tokemaru wasn't very fond of his uncle at all, though, he did as he was told and kept himself in line with an ever present anger boiling within his expressive golden eyes.

Yes, something was definitely different with Tokemaru.

He was a bright child and an even more capable student when it came to learning new educational concepts as well as difficult martial art techniques. It was around the time he hit adolescence that the boy began developing a rebellious attitude towards the Western Lord. It was a little worrisome, but since he continued following orders, Sesshomaru decided to let it slide.

While Taisho had pledged his allegiance to the house of the West, Tokemaru had taken the initiative to dedicate himself to his mother Kagome. The young priestess was stunned and cried joyfully when her youngest had said, "Before any other demon or human Lord, you are the one I place my trust and efforts in. I pledge my allegiance and life to you, dear mother."

Kagome had to admit, ever since her boys were living with Sesshomaru, she became a little depressed at not seeing her boys very often, but with her youngest promising that she was his top priority, her sorrowful days flew out the window as he began to spend more time with his beautiful human mother.

This was short lived though, because Sesshomaru had warned Kagome that the boy needed to be living with him during the time he became an adolescent in order to teach him to control his monestrous demonic urges, due to the demon blood that ran though his veins. It angered the young boy to leave his mother after promising to take care of her, and Kagome supposed that the reason why Tokemaru was so bent on not liking his uncle was simple because he tore the boy away from his mother and his promise to care for her.

Now Tokemaru was a young man, in control of his surroundings, and free to visit his beloved mother whenever he pleased since he had completed the mission he and his brother Taisho had endured over seas. It was a peace treaty with the demon clan that resided north of China, and they had returned victorious.

"It's so good to see you again Maru-chan!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran into her younger son's arms only to be picked up and swung around in an affectionate hug, tears of joy leaking from her stormy gray eyes.

"I've missed you to mama," Tokemaru admitted with a blush as he buried his nose within his mother's thick raven colored hair, breathing in deeply in order to fill his lungs with his mother's comforting and loving scent. How he missed his mother's hugs.

"How have you been?" He asked, pulling away from his mother in order to look down into her eyes.

"I've been good, Kouga has been helping me with the chores while you were gone these past four years. My, how you've grown! I don't remember having to look up when talking to you." Kagome said with a cheerful grin, her hands holding on to her son's broad shoulders before running down to his well formed biceps. "Don't get any ideas though, no matter how much you tower over me, I am still you mother and you're still my baby boy," She gushed as she pulled her tall son in for another hug, her hands stroking her younger son's hair in affection.

"Of course mama," Tokemaru relented with a toothy smile, "I'll always be your baby boy."

"Where is Taisho? Hasn't he arrived yet?" Kagome asked her son as she led him into the small house.

"He went to the House of the West as soon as we arrived to make a formal report of the success of our mission." Tokemaru stated with a bit of disdain for his brother.

"Weren't you supposed to go with him?" Kagome asked with a light glare, one hand on her hip with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I was, but I personally preferred to see you before Lord Sesshomaru. That and uncle Sesshomaru is very amusing when things don't go according to plan," Tokemaru stated with a smirk as he reached for the water his mother offered him.

"I don't want you getting into trouble on my behalf Tokemaru." Kagome stated sternly, pinning her son with a "if you don't obey I'll have your ass" look. Tokemaru couldn't help but laugh in response at his mother's attempt to intimidate him, but soon quieted down and smiled tenderly at his darling mother.

"You need not worry mother. I'm sure you would have done the same thing if only to see Sesshomaru's fluffy thing stand on end in fury." Tokemaru said, laughing as the image of his uncle's fluffy getting puffier than usual, his deep laughter joined by a higher feminine laugh as Kagome pictured the scene as well.

"Oh, you're so funny!" Kagome stated with a smile, holding her stomach from laughing so much. The refined Lord of the West, getting puffed up like a cat was too much of a funny mental image to simply ignore.

"Yeah, yeah," Tokemaru agreed, suddenly growing serious as he eyed his mother's hands as they rested on her stomach. Suddenly he noticed that she was not as slim as he remembered and sensed a change in her aura... was she ill? "Mother," Tokemaru began, one hand resting on both of hers atop her belly, "What's wrong with you?" Curiostiy and worry leaked into his wonderfully golden eyes as he attempted to remain calm.

"Oh," Kagome began, suddenly nervous as she looked at her son with a little fear, "Maru-chan, I'm sorry. I've betrayed the memory of your father." Kagome said sadly, her gaze breaking away from her son's as his eyes reminded her of InuYasha. Tears started to pour down her face, and her body began to shake with sobs.

Tokemaru was stunned to say the least, but not enough to ignore his mother's needs. With little thought he scooped his petite mother into a hug, one hand combing soothingly through her long raven hair. "I don't understand mother," He admitted as he closed his eyes and held her close, "I would never accuse you of betraying my father."

"I-I'm p-pregnant," Kagome admitted with a broken voice as she hid her face into her son's broad shoulder in shame.

Tokemaru grabbed his mother's upper arms and ripped her away from him, and looked at her and her belly in shock. How could he have been so dense to not have noticed the life growing within her!?

Kagome looked up at her youngest son with apprehension in her tearful gray eyes, and where she expected hate, she saw love instead. Slowly the silver haired boy laid a hand on his mother's tummy, a smile adorning his handsome features. Kagome couldn't help but compare his look of awe and happiness to the one that InuYasha displayed when he discovered the lives growing within her, and she began to cry anew.

"Don't cry mother, this is a happy occasion," Tokemaru said with a smile, amazed at how a little life could be housed within his beloved mother. "Father would have wanted you to be happy, and if this is what you want, then I'm going to support you and the little kid growing inside of you." He said with a grin, bringing his mother into a tight embrace once more.

"I knew you wouldn't be angry with me," Kagome confessed as she sighed in relief of the acceptance she felt coming from her son and his loving gesture.

"Yes. However I would." InuTaisho's deep cold voice penetrated the peaceful air within the small house and pierced through his mother's heart. Both Tokemaru and Kagome snapped their heads towards the door, coming to face the eldest boy, dread seeping into their skin as they realized that Lord Sesshomaru was there as well.

"Despicable human wench." Sesshomaru spat in disdain as he regarded her with a hateful glare.

Tokemaru stood stiffly upright, moving so that he stood in front of his mother as a shield against his uncle and older brother, his blood seething in anger. "You dishonor our mother by such statements Lord Sesshomaru, it would serve you to hold your tongue. Take your loyal vassal and leave if you are so repulsed by us. Taisho, shake loose from Lord Sesshomaru's careless bindings and accept that mother is free to live however she wishes." Tokemaru stated in a threatening tone that chilled Kagome to the bone.

"Handle this," The Lord of the West commanded before taking his leave, glaring into the woods as he noticed the wolf prince. How dare they disregard InuYasha's memory. How dare that slip of a woman, nay, that whore, open her legs to that damn mangy ass wolf.

"How could you do this mother?" Taisho asked after closing the front wooden door, his deep voice cracking with disbelief and emotions of betrayal.

Kagome began to cry freely at the question, slightly comforted that Tokemaru wrapped one strong arm around her for emotional support. "I don't know," She honestly answered, though she knew that she accepted Kouga's hand in help since the boys spent their first year away from her when they were 11 years old because she couldn't handle all of the chores of the little farm she ran. That and she was desperately lonely without the boys around.

"Who's the father?" Taisho asked with a tinge of anger in his voice, inwardly already knowing that this whole situation was due to that sorry ass wolf who started coming around more often when his father had passed away. Damn that bastard.

"I'm the father," Kouga stated as he entered the small home after he saw Sesshomaru leave. He be damned if he let this snot nosed kid push around the woman he loved since they day he laid eyes on her.

"You damn bastard, how dare you take advantage of my mother!" Taisho growled in warning before snapping under the pressure of rage that burst through his veins and pushed him to drive the object of his scorn out of the house– disregarding the front door as it splintered to pieces when the young dog demon flung Kouga out the door.

"TAISHO! Behave yourself!" Kagome reprimanded as she ran to capture her eldest's arm before a fight ensued.

"The same way you behaved? How dare you defend that damn wolf." Taisho spat out in anger after ripping his arm out of his mother's grasp. His heart thudded furiously in his chest and a knot formed in his throat, strangling his voice as he refused to cry. How could he defend his mother's integrity when she didn't leave any room for him to defend her honor? Instead she opened her legs to his father's rival and now she carried the wolf's infernal wolf spawn. "I'm ashamed of you mother." Taisho emotionally confessed, his golden eyes swimming in a pool of tears that threatened to fall, however he stubbornly summoned all that he had in order to keep them from falling. Before anyone could respond, he ran away as quickly as possible away from the small house he used to consider his home.

If he only new half the story...

That was one LONG chapter (20 pages to be exact), and I hope you enjoyed it! I have already begun with the next chapter, so hopefully it will be out around... well maybe December or January. If I get it done before that it would be a MIRACLE. Please Review! Again, I will be re-doing the other chapters since I found a wonderful beta reader, so look for it!!Much love, Kinoko :D


	8. Emotional Plea

"Falling for the Enemy." Chapter 8, "Emotional Plea."

CONFUSED? Here's a basic explanation on what's going on in the story.

On the different time sequences: The reason why I'm jumping from the feudal present, to the feudal future, and then the in between is because time and what happened will be attempted to be altered by someone from the future (I don't want to give away too much).

On Kagome: In the feudal future Kagome is able to live so long because of the shikon no tama living inside of her. In this chapter I plan to explain exactly how it came to be, so hang tight!

In the feudal present, Kagome is having dreams of the future to come regarding Naraku and his inevitable demise.

On the Inu twins: InuTaisho is more proper and aristocratic in his personal mannerisms, though his is genuinely kind at heart... right now we're just seeing this side of him to show that he does express his emotions when it comes to family manners.

Tokemaru is more in sync with his mom and has tendencies to prefer life beside his mom rather than with his uncle, Lord Sesshomaru. Tokemaru also has a problem; see his heart is really Naraku's heart, and I plan to show more of this problem in this and the next chapters.

The new character introduction is that of Kagome's daughter Mitsukai (which means angel) who is the product of Kagome and Koga's little tryst.

... The Future ...

"Please! Please listen to my plea! I am a lowly wretch who is eternally bonded to the Shikon no Tama, it is my burden, my curse, not my children's. Oh God, have mercy upon them and make a way to prevent the past from happening. They didn't deserve this to happen to them– it was me, my fault. Punish me if you will, but please take this curse off of my children." Kagome sobbed in a loud desperate manner, her matted hair upon the wooden floor of the shrine as she pressed her forehead against the floor in a submissive manner while praying.

"You pray to a deaf god miko. He will do nothing to change what has occurred." Sesshomaru stated coldly, his eyes stabbing icicles into her as he regarded her with a disgusted look.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Kagome said in an uncharacteristically low tone of voice that dripped with venom, punctuating each word as she cast her own threatening gaze into his sharp golden eyes. How dare he insult her only hope to save her children from the terrible fate that they were living through right now.

"You dare to speak to your savior in that tone? You are more dim than I thought." Sesshomaru insulted, turning to leave the distraught mother who looked as though she had spent the last five days on her knees praying without ceasing.

Kagome stood in a flash and blocked Sesshomaru's way of exit, ignoring the numbness in her limbs from kneeling for the last few days. With a prominent scowl upon her face, she spoke, "What the hell do you mean? Do you know how to fix this?"

The demon lord smirked inwardly as the emotionally distraught priestess took the bait. "Yes, I have an idea of how to help." Sesshomaru said in his usual tone, motioning for the young looking woman to move aside to allow him to pass. She moved and followed the tall Lord of the West outside of the shrine and into the luscious green garden, the sound of the babbling brook doing well to settle both their frayed nerves.

"What is it? Please tell me Sesshomaru!" Kagome pressed desperately, wiping her sweaty palms against her kimono as she anxiously switched her weight from one foot to the other.

"Calm down woman. I don't need a psychotic priestess on my hands as well as this problem of your children." Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms over his chest, his hair and fluffy pelt floating gracefully in the wind.

"It is within my power to erase your children's memories of the incident that occurred between them. I can also place a binding spell upon Tokemaru's unfortunate curse." The Lord explained to the troubled mother, a sigh escaping from her lips as one hand came to rest over her heart.

"Do you think it will work? When Naraku erased my memory I broke the spell... I don't want them to ever remember what happened." Kagome stated as new tears sprang into her eyes as she remembered an important detail, "And what of the child? It may be a possibility that she may be pregnant since she's gone through her first heat. If that's the case then if she realizes she's pregnant without remembering how it happened then she'll start suspect and break the spell that way!" Kagome cried, covering her face with her hands at the feeling of helplessness that consumed her.

"You're thinking too much woman. If that happens then we will simply give her the choice of having her memory erased after the child is born or allow her to keep the memory. After all, it is Tokemaru who seems to be taking it worse. Your daughter is strong, she can conquer this. Tokemaru however deems himself worthy of only death since he's dishonored us all by his disgraceful actions." Sesshomaru said, the memory of what occurred between the two making his eyebrows dive down close to his eyes in a frown.

"It wasn't his fault Sesshomaru, Naraku's heart was controlling him! How can he think that it was his fault?" Kagome said through her sobs, her voice cracking through the knot in her throat as she spoke.

... Deep down within the bowels of Sesshomaru's Castle...

The silver haired demon sobbed loudly, the sound of his absolute misery echoing off the damp walls of the dungeon as he cried shamelessly. His muscular arms were locked into iron restraints (reinforced with sacred sutras) against the mold eaten stone wall, his once pristine white hakama and haori torn to shreds, stained with his blood and clumps of dried mud. The usually glossy silver hair that flowed beautifully in the wind was now stringy and dull, full of matted areas that were caked with dried blood and mud. His ankles were also restrained with iron shackles that were reinforced with sacred sutras, and his skin burned in the places that the holy paper had touched his once unmarred and perfect porcelain like skin.

He was worthy of this torture, he didn't even deserve an honorable death the way he had attempted to die just a week ago through suicide in the traditional samurai manner by slicing open his abdomen and disemboweling himself. It was painful, but the shame and pain in his heart overcame the physical pain many times over. He died in a pool of his own blood, his only witness and comfort was the pounding drops of rain that seemed to caress his tears and pain away. "May my death be payment to my heinous actions. I tried my best father, and now I come to you a pitiful being worthy of the flames of hell," Tokemaru whispered with his last breath, his once brilliant golden eyes turning to a dull yellow color as his skin faded into a slight gray color as he died.

Why had the fates destined him to live this life to begin with? Why couldn't his uncle simply leave him there dead?

The questions that disturbed his mind went unanswered as he continue to howl his discontent and misery to anyone that was in the House of the West. Maybe they would seal him here in the bottom of this dungeon for the rest of eternity, never allowing his soul to pass on to the afterlife. He certainly deserved that and more for the atrocity of his actions– how could he have done such a thing to his beloved little sister? Perhaps this was for the best, the kind of punishment worthy for the most evil of characters, this is what he was worthy of: to live all of eternity alone and sealed in this dark, damp, and foul smelling dungeon. It was almost like being buried alive, except he would be awake rather than eventually die because of the spiritual power that encompassed the dungeon and his restraints.

Yes, this is what he deserved.

His tears continued to fall, not for himself or because of the situation he was in, but rather because of the pain that his younger sister would have to endure because of his lack of control over the voice that over took his thoughts at times. Now she was used, and worse, marked with his scent and bite– mated to her own brother.

This brought more pain and tears to the young demon's eyes as he howled again in emotional pain and guilt, more tears spilling down his face as he sobbed with renewed vigor. How could he ever touch his sister like that?!

"Because you're only half siblings. Besides, she liked it and was willing to submit to you," The deep voice in his head purred in suggestion, vivid images of what had occurred between him and his sister coming to the front of his mind.

"Get out of my head vile demon," Tokemaru said in a voice that cracked with suppressed emotion, angry that the same voice that took over and drove him to take his sister was also bringing memories of his actions in an attempt to convince him that his sister enjoyed being raped.

"She wasn't raped Tokemaru, she welcomed your touches and kisses," The voice said, the darkness of the lies that this voice spun within Tokemaru's mind clouding his judgement. It was an inner struggle that Tokemaru was beginning to loose quickly as the outer signs of the inner battle began to show, his golden eyes flashing crimson and back to gold in a display of who was in control of Tokemaru at the moment.

"Damn you!" Tokemaru shouted in rage, as he convulsed against the mold infested wall at his back, his wrists and ankles bleeding as he fought against his restraints in vain. His haori began to loosen with his actions, falling to expose his perfectly formed pectorals, and there on his left pectoral, above his heart there lay the secret to who he fought against. As if a revelation from heaven, a small beam of light from a crack in the wall shined directly to a tiny but perfectly formed birthmark that was in the shape of a spider.

...A few miles away from the castle...

She sat in the sand on the shore of the beach that was near her half brother's prison, her long ebony hair floating on the salty breeze. Tears fell silently from her large stormy colored eyes, leaving wet tracts down her creamy colored cheeks as she stared out a the roaring waves.

Mitsukai was left so confused about herself and her feelings towards her beloved brother now that he had crossed the line that no brother and sister should ever cross. It wasn't normal for people to just sleep with their siblings, so why was she doubting herself?

She was a young half demon, only 60 years old while appearing to be a mere 16 years old, things like this didn't happen to demons her age– mates weren't even considered until at least 100 years since demons require as much survival skills as possible before starting a family.

With a sniff she considered her situation and feelings and realized that she wasn't angry or upset with her half brother, but rather the fact that things between them would never go back to normal saddened her immensely. She had always had a crush on her older brother, but it was because she admired him and because he was always so nice to her and their mother, Kagome.

What would she do now that the only protector she had ever known was kept within Sesshomaru's dungeon? Her mother was distraught and it seemed like every time she approached her she would begin to pray with more desperation in her voice pleading to whatever god would listen to make things better. She felt so alone without her mother being her normal self, without her beloved brother being around to tease her, and without her father.

Her father Koga was still alive, but in an effort to reconstruct his clans and make a better way of life for them, he had gone on a very long trip to the islands surrounding Japan. In the last letter he had sent he had just arrived on a relatively uncultivated land that in he described as the largest land mass in the middle of the ocean that he had ever seen. He had no idea of the trouble his only daughter was in at the moment– nor did she wish for him to find out.

Hopefully things would eventually simmer down to something close to normal and she could go back home to her mother who would hopefully be back to normal. It had been a while since she had gone home, perhaps close to a week. Yes, hopefully things would have returned to normal by now.

With an optimism that rivaled her mother's when she began her adventures in the feudal era, she stood and dusted the sand off of her beautiful pink and gray kimono as she headed back to her house that was about half a day's journey from here– but not before stopping by Sesshomaru's castle. She couldn't leave without knowing of her brother's condition.

...In The House of the West...

He felt his ears twitch at the sound of the commotion going on outside the door to his dark and humid prison, his blank eyes slowly opened to stare in the direction of where the noise was coming from, his vision slightly blurred from sleep he noticed. When had he fallen asleep? It didn't matter– he was just disappointed to discover that he was able to wake up again instead of just being stuck in an eternal sleep.

"I command you to let me see him." He heard a feminine voice declare to whoever it was that was keeping guard on the other side of the thick wooden door that separated his horrible prison from the rest of the castle. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"You mustn't m'lady, he is in no condition to be seen." The guard explained in a huff.

"I will ask you one more time... please," She began to say before Tokemaru's mind registered that it was his little sister who was here to pay him a visit. He wanted to vomit. She was so nice to him, too nice. Damn it all!

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE MITSUKAI!" He shouted loud enough for the walls to echo a million times over. She was the last person he would ever want to see– he would never look at her with innocence but rather through the illicit memories they had built because of the twisted love he had for her, thanks to the demon that had possessed him.

She visibly shook from the sound of her brother's voice. The last time she had heard it was when he whispered an apology after he realized what had occurred between them that night beneath the pale moon light. No, she couldn't allow what happened take away her nerve– she still loved him as a brother, nothing more or less. Certainly he could see past their mistake? There had to be hope to recover, despite the grave issue that stood between them... she couldn't give up. With a stubborn determination she began an incantation before slapping a sacred sutra on the demon guard's mouth, immobilizing him and shutting him up at the same time. She didn't spend time at the shrine for nothing, that's for sure! Mitsukai then reached for the keys to the dungeon door, a innocent smile dancing all over her face as the guard glared at her from beneath his thick eyebrows.

"Sorry," she whispered an apology to the guard before she began to flip through the keys to find the right one to open the lock with. When she found it she stuck it into the iron lock and turned it with success.

The thick and tall wooden door made a loud creaking noise in protest to being opened, and from within the cold darkness of the deepest realms of the dungeon a roar erupted from the lips of the monster it contained.

Tokemaru was furious, and his eyes bled red from the rage that began taking over him. How dare she disobey him! Didn't she know that he couldn't control himself and that he could take advantage of her again, or worse, kill her? What the hell was wrong with her, what was she thinking?

He closed his eyes tightly and roared again, a deep yet loud warning from his inner beast, hoping and praying that she would get scared enough to run away.

"Tokemaru?" The soft voice caressed his ears as gently as a feather falls, and it coaxed him to open his eyes to see her. His rage melted away as she approached him with the light from the door way beaming behind her, forming a silhouette of her figure appear before him, like a vision from heaven. He had forgotten how Mitsukai's presence always made him feel like everything would be fine, like summer was just around the corner.

When he didn't answer she drew closer to him, her eyes traveling all over his disheveled figure. He looked horrible. The pristine sliver hair she used to envy was caked in mud and blood, stringy and damp. His face was pallid, and his golden eyes lacked the spark of life that they once held. His once beautiful white kimono was torn and stained with dried blood and dirt. He smelled as though he hadn't bathed in months, and his body seemed like it was going to break from his wrists where his bones poked through his skin from his constant fight against the iron clamps that were reinforced with suturas.

A single tear fell from her eyes, trailing a clear path down her cheek as she walked closer to him, a small gasp escaping from her lips as she momentarily forgot to breathe. When his golden eyes locked on to her storm colored ones, she began to cry with more force, and she threw her arms around her beloved brother in a desperate embrace.

When she buried her nose into his chest she smelled the stomach wrenching stench of death, the smell of his dried blood on his skin. He had killed himself apparently, and this made her cry harder. Had Sesshomaru not shown up and revived him then he would have stayed dead for sure.

"Don't cry for me Su-chan, I don't deserve your precious tears." Tokemaru whispered using the same tenderness and nickname he had given her since she was a baby.

"Maru-chan, why?" Mitsukai asked as she began to scrape off the caked blood on his stomach.

"Look, you should leave before I do something we'll both regret again. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, but I know I can't control it and I don't want to hurt you again." He admitted his weakness, as he watched her small hands remove what filth that stuck to him as she could.

"I have no where to go Maru. I don't like the way people look at me. I'd rather stay here." She admitted from the pages from her heart, startled when in response to her admission her brother growled.

"You would rather stay here with me, the bastard that took you against your will, then go home? What the hell is wrong with you!?" He growled in anger, disgusted with the kindness she possessed to forgive him from his otherwise unforgivable act. She was silenced when he said that, and she couldn't help but look away from him as she attempted to gather her thoughts and a response to his statement.

When she turned away from him, her hair flew with the action, and it unintentionally saturated the air around Tokemaru with her scent, and he wanted to barf at the realization of what her scent betrayed. She was pregnant.

If he didn't already feel like shit, he definitely felt like it now. All of the evil forces on earth must have been having a field day with their situation... she had always been representation of good and of everything that was pure in his life, and now she was tainted with the evil that marred him.

Perhaps it's that he didn't understand the severity of the situation, or that his simple mind couldn't wrap around the big picture of how things just took a turn for the worse, but whatever the case, he just couldn't take it anymore! The universe certainly couldn't be as tilted towards evil as it seemed to be. According to all of his spiritual studies their had to be a balance between good and evil, if one over powered the other then it had to be because of an outside source, something that didn't belong.

"Listen to me Mitsukai," Tokemaru whispered as he attempted to keep the tears that made his vision swim from pouring out of his eyes. She inclined her head towards him and met his gaze with her own in attention, then he continued, "I don't know what evil is at work here, but I know things weren't ever meant to turn out this horribly." He said as he looked down at the perfectly small mark over his heart that was in the shape of a spider.

Mitsukai's gaze followed her brother's and settled over the small spider shaped mark that adorned his chest. Her eyes widened as she brought one hand over her mouth to contain her shocked gasp while her other hand rose to touch the mark that had never been there before. "It's a curse," She stated as she felt the invisible evil tendrils of hate and malice curl to meet her touch.

"Yes my dear, it is a curse." Tokemaru stated in a purr, his usually golden eyes now crimson in color. These weren't the eyes of his demon half taking over, but rather the eyes of his possessor taking over. Didn't the Naraku from mother's stories have crimson eyes?

"Why are you doing this? Who are you!?"Mitsukai asked desperately, her hand clutching her the delicate silk of her kimono at her chest as her heart beat so fast it felt as if it would burst out of her.

"You know, the reason why I chose you was because you have Kagome's eyes. It was easy to forget that you aren't Kagome when your little face reminds me so much of hers." Tokemaru's voice morphed from it's usual soft deep voice to an angry bitter baritone that was soaked in lust.

"Bastard, release the hold you have on my brother immediately!" Mitsukai demanded, her fear and anxiety being thrown to the wayside to make room for the fury that began to take precedence within her. This was the bastard that had taken over her dearest brother's body and took away her feminine innocence. With renewed conviction she flared her miko aura around her, its pink glow igniting the darkness of the bleak dungeon to be bathed in a light pink hue.

"Calm down little one, if you go to far, you will kill your brother. He's a demon too you know." The distorted voice of the possessor said in warning, using her brother's body as a means to get his words across.

"Wrong. He's 1/4 demon. And his human blood was provided by the most powerful miko in Japan, he'll be fine and you'll be exorcized."She stated as she circled her hands and adjusted her feet in the proper kata as she extended her aura grew and sparked with pure spiritual energy. She wasn't Kagome's daughter for nothing! 60 years of miko training sure did pay off, and now she was going to run this bastard out of her brother once and for all!

Naraku's spirit couldn't help but smirk. The girl was taking the bait, and now his plan for revenge was well underway. He would be exorcized, though his heart would remain in the boy, and he would go into the unborn child that Kagome's daughter carried unknowingly. Ah the taste of sweet revenge, all of this done right under Kagome's nose and she had no idea it was him who was the cause of all of her pain. He swore that she would pay for betraying him the way she did, killing him when he had his guard down. The little whore.

Mitsukai whispered a spirit expelling mantra as she gathered her spiritual energy and focused with all of her might on the crimson eyes of the spirit that possessed her brother. A second before she brought her glowing hands on her brother's shoulders, she could have sworn that those crimson eyes were laughing at her.

Tokemaru growled at his sister's burning touch, his body convulsing in response to the pure energy that raced through his body. His stomach lurged, at the unexpeced attack, and he gagged continuously. There was nothing in his stomach to throw up, so under the unrelenting miko power that his sister was putting out, he eventually threw up bile. He felt like his skin was on fire, burning alive, but still she kept pouring more and more power into her touch. Did she mean to kill him?

Then he heard himself, or rather the spirit that was using his body without permission. It was in control again, and it laughed within his head, his thoughts being heard out loud by Tokemaru since they were currently sharing the same body. He had to stop Mitsukai! She had no idea that the evil spirit planned to be expelled only to take up residence within her womb, within the body of the unborn child!

He felt as if a lightning bolt had insisted on striking him again and again, and his body soon began to feel as if it were disintegrating with every convulsion, and his vocal cords felt as though they would bleed from his roar of pain. Then the world went black.

Mitsukai sobbed as she continued to purify her brother, her tears a testimony to her conflicting thoughts as she felt horrible for hurting her brother, but there was no other way. She had faith that he would live through this, but she didn't know it would be so painful for him. She had never tried this herself, and although she logically assumed that since they shared their mother's blood that he would be alright. What if she was wrong?

"Tokemaru!"She shouted as to get him to fight against the strong spirit that fought to keep residence within Tokemaru's body. Then when he started lurching and finally emptied his stomach, his eyes began to flash from golden to crimson, a sign that the evil was being expelled.

Then, with a final flash of pink, she stopped when her brother passed out, his body slumped and hung lifelessly from the iron shackles, his mouth hung lightly opened. Then like a bad dream, a black cloud began to float out of his mouth and flew with a sigh from her brother. It came to her, and though her powers were greatly depleted, she summoned up enough energy to guard herself.

"Go to hell." Mitsukai whispered as she held a sutra in her hand, her vision blurring from the extent of energy she had used on expelling the spirit.

"No thank you. I much rather like it here." The voice echoed within the damp walls of the dungeon, the black cloud of evil inched closer, sensing the weakened state of the girl.

...In the Feudal Present...

It had been a good six months since she had been staying within the protection of the demon Lord Sesshomaru, and she was grateful for his respect in not asking her of what had happened while she was captured. She hadn't seen her family during this time at all, and although she missed them immensely, she didn't want to run the risk of having InuYasha finding her and facing him again. Not a day went by that she didn't think of Naraku in one way or another. She found that the more she tried to forget of Naraku and his perhaps unintentional kindness towards her, the more she would think about him.

Six months without a whisper of his dark yet tempting presence, six months of waking up thinking, "Today I will not think of Naraku."

When she dressed in the morning, she would clench her teeth against the soft brush of silk against her skin, definitely not thinking on how it reminded her of Naraku's touch. When she walked through the extensive gardens of Sesshomaru's castle, and catch sight of the lovely red roses, she indubitably didn't think of his entrancing crimson eyes. When she would bathe and the vapors from the steaming bath water would lick at her skin, she most assuredly wasn't thinking of the way Naraku's talented mouth could bring her to the edge of reason within mere moments.

Who was she kidding!? For the life of her she couldn't forget of Naraku or anything about him, as a matter of fact sometimes she wondered if he had forgotten about her or if he thought of her as much as she did. Why didn't he show up? Didn't he want to see her again as much as she wanted to see him? Was he hurt? Was he dead? Goodness, she was driving herself mad!

The only time that She found relief was when she was teaching Rin how to read, write and to preform simple math. Playing with the children was an escape from her thoughts, so she spent a lot of her time with Shippo and Rin, teaching and playing with them whenever the opportunity came.

Three weeks ago the Lord of the West had casually stated that Naraku had taken the Jewel from InuYasha's possession, and that it was time to confront the bastard. All of Kagome's hopes and fears had intensified when they began their journey after Naraku, the source of her sleepless nights, and intense passion.

They were currently hot on Naraku's heels, and before them was Mt. Hakurai, a strong source of radiating evil. There was no denying that Kagome was as nervous as hell. She feared seeing InuYasha again, she feared Naraku's fate, and she feared for Rin and Shippo.

Lord Sesshomaru was no fool, he knew that the miko was as scared as a mouse within the claws of a starving cat. The source of her fear was a bit of a mystery to him however, was it that she feared seeing Naraku, the half breed bastard that had taken her innocence, or was it that she feared InuYasha's reaction to her being taken?

Little did he know that the little miko had given herself freely to everyone's arch nemesis, Naraku.

They camped within the forest a little distance from the mountain, the fire that Kagome had made earlier crackled loudly in the silence of the night, and it did nothing to calm her nerves. She had been left behind to watch over a sleeping Rin and Shippo while Lord Sesshomaru took Jakken to patrol the area. When they returned, the look in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes was one that spoke of an unpleasant news.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in agitation, her heart beating rapidly as her ears strained to hear above the pounding in her head.

"Calm down miko, if your heart beats any faster I wouldn't be surprised if it exploded," The Lord of the West stated as he handed her a bottle that he produced from out of his long sleeve. "For your nerves," He explained before she could question him, "I found InuYasha and the others,"

"How are they?" She asked as she started drinking the tonic, her hands trembling more than she'd like. Goodness, did she really fear InuYasha more than Naraku? At the moment it seemed so...

"They are in good health. Tomorrow Jakken and this Sesshomaru will go and look for Naraku within the Mountain, the half breed and his group will also be going. You will stay here with the children." He stated authoritively, knowing of the miko's fighting nature and although she would be a handy asset in the situation, he knew that he would rather her watch over Rin and make sure that the little ones were safe.

He was surprised when she didn't put up a fight, but didn't say anything in regards to her unusual behavior. She had always been rather odd, so with a simple toss of his pristine silver hair he didn't wonder on the woman's strange ways or her slight change of character. A woman was always known to be fickle in her ways, that was the way of human females.

...InuYasha's Encampment...

"So then we can expect Lord Sesshomaru's assistance in our efforts to destroy Naraku?" Miroku half asked as he sipped at the warm tea in his cup, Sango sitting to his right while InuYasha sulked on the lowest branch of the nearest tree. The moon was high and full, and it's perfect glow illuminated everything without the help of the dying fire light.

"Yeah he'll be there, but don't expect the bastard to help us." InuYasha stated with a roll of his eyes, knowing somewhere on the inside that Sesshomaru wouldn't allow anyone to take away his life except him. Inavertly, he felt that he was safe for the time being.

"Oh InuYasha," Sango sighed, "I doubt that Lord Sesshomaru would purposely avoid helping us, this is Naraku we're talking about, and I'm sure he'll extend his assistance to us." She decidedly left out the fact that it wouldn't be the first time Sesshomaru had helped them come against Naraku and his plans. Last time they lost Kagome, this time however, they would seek their revenge for extinguishing her light from the world. They assumed that Shippo was also gone, for he too had gone missing for the pass six months since they had tried to rescue Kagome, the earth completely devoid of any trace of the little fox kit they had come to adore.

"Keh." Was the only response that met Sango's statement as he continued sitting on his usual perch on the tree's limb.

The night passed without any disturbance, and for the first time in a long time Kagome slept peacefully for most of the night, until the inevitable dream came again.

She found herself drenched in Naraku's blood, holding on to his withering form as the jewel shards were spit out of his body in a pure pink glow. There before her eyes the jewel reformed into it's whole form and was absorbed into her body, an eerie blue light temporarily filling the entire forest as she was transformed into the perfect Shikon Guardian, just like she had unintentionally wished. While this took place, Naraku's wounds worsened without the power of the shikon feeding him it's power to heal and power to spare. Despite the burn of power that Kagome felt in her being, her full attention was solely focused on the half demon on the ground and in her arms. He was dying, and it was her fault! Not InuYasha' nor Sesshomaru's, not Sango's or Miroku's, but HER fault.

She felt like she was going to be sick. Her stomach rolled with remorse and she couldn't stop crying over him as she saw the light fading from his tragically beautiful crimson eyes.

"You may have destroyed me this time miko, but I swear that I will have my revenge in this life or the next." Naraku spat with the breath that was quickly leaving his body, blood starting to gurgle in his throat as he began to suffocate on his own blood.

"No... please... I...," Kagome sobbed, placing her head at his shoulder, unaware of the double pair of golden eyes watching the scene unfold. "I think I love you Naraku, I never meant for this to happen," She thought, but when she lifted her head to meet his eyes and confess her feelings, the light of life was already gone, and his breathing had ceased.

The half demon that had consumed her thoughts night and day since the day he took her in his arms and ushered her through the door of childhood and into womanhood was now held within the circle of her arms. She had escorted him to death's door just as he had escorted her through the door to adulthood. The irony didn't register as she cried out in agony of being unable to confess her feelings for Naraku, not to her friends, and now not even to Naraku himself!

Kagome awoke to find Rin and Shippo fussing over her and handing her a glass of water. Goodness did she have a headache! After trying to take a sip of water it she registered through her sleepy fog that she was crying, and had to fight for control of her breathing in order to drink the water without choking. The dream seemed so real, and if it were a premonition of the future to come, then she would have to do something to attempt to change it from happening.

After she calmed down after she hugged both children close to her, assuring that she was just suffering from a nightmare, and with a smile she recovered her calm. It was then that she noticed that Sesshomaru and Jakken were currently not around, and she asked, "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-sama departed at sunrise towards the mountain. He said that Ah-Un would watch over us until you woke up." Rin said before Shippo quickly added,

"We know you don't sleep very much anymore, so we figured we'd let you sleep in."

"Oh," Kagome stated, a little concerned that even the children had noticed of late that she wasn't exactly herself. Goodness she needed to get a grip! She then stood and shook her sleeping attire free of the wrinkles she saw, then stretched her hands as high up as they could go while deciding that today she would make it a good day despite her already downtrodden mood– that dream shook her up more than she would ever admit.

"So have you two eaten breakfast yet?" Kagome asked in a forced cheery manner in an attempt to shake the funk she found herself in as of recently.

A sudden rustle of the bushes not too far away halted the response of the children, as all three of them locked their gaze on the foliage in front of them that was shaking in warning of someone coming their way. Kagome acted quickly, pushing both Rin and Shippo behind her as she reached for her bow and arrow and took aim in the direction of whoever it was that was approaching them.

The suspense was eating away at her frayed nerves and with a fire that she hadn't displayed recently she called out, "I know you're there, come out!"

Then a young and very pretty girl came out of the forest's cover, a look of disbelief and relief washing over her features as her stormy colored eyes met Kagome's own stormy colored ones. A smile soon followed as the stranger politely bowed, her long ebony hair falling from behind her shoulders to frame her face before she straitened up and finally spoke, "I'm so glad I finally found you!"

Kagome lowered her weapon when the girl bowed in respect, and allowed her eyes to study the stranger before allowing her normal welcoming personality to take over, after all, she was all alone with the kids and she had to make sure this girl wasn't a threat. Within less than a moment the pure aura of the girl before was picked up by her own, and with a little bit of a surprised gasp Kagome couldn't help but say, "You're a miko!"

"Well that's not the response I was expecting, but yes, I am one." The girl said with another wonderfully charming smile, as she walked closer to Kagome and the kids who had started to come out of hiding behind Kagome to take a look at their intruder.

She wore a simple gray kimono made of cotton that was complemented by a pink obi, a rare color combination, but complementary to her eyes and features none the less. Her face was soft and she looked to be about 16 years of age, and her ears... her ears! They were pointy like Sesshomaru's!

"Kagome, she's not a miko, she's got pointy ears like Lord Sesshomaru does!" Rin stated out loud as she pointed an accusing finger in the girl's direction.

"She's right Kagome, this girl can't be a miko, she smells like a hanyou." Shippo added, though not as loudly as Rin had because he didn't really feel as though the girl meant them any harm.

"Yes, I am a hanyou too," The girl said with a slight blush, not prepared to be discovered so soon, "My name is Mitsukai, and I've been traveling everywhere in search of you Lady Kagome."

"You know me?" Kagome asked in surprised as she motioned for her to the camp site so that they could maybe start cleaning up for breakfast while the girl explained to them how it was that Mitsukai knew Kagome.

"Yes... well... I know of you Lady Kagome, and I have come to aid you," Mitsukai explained, inwardly cringing at her half lie as she helped Kagome fold and put away her sleeping futon. When the two were done they lightly wiped their hands down their kimonos to smooth it out in such a like manner that they seemed to be imitating each other to a tee. Both Shippo and Rin were apt to catching on to this small seemingly innocent gesture, and Rin giggled at the likeness between Kagome and Mitsukai.

"Please call me Kagome," The raven haired miko said with a smile before extending her hand to shake Mitsukai's in a proper hand shake of friendship.

"Thank you," Mitsukai exclaimed as she shook her hand, not at all aware of the way little Shippo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. No one from this time knew of the friendly gesture Kagome had introduced to them from the future... why was this girl so in tune with Kagome? Was it because they were both mikos?

"So what have you come to help me with?" Kagome asked as she brought out a bag of dried fruits and passed it around to eat for breakfast.

"I've come to help you with Naraku." Mitsukai said softly as she brought the first dried cherries to her mouth. At the mere mention of his name Kagome couldn't help the tiny shiver that ran down her spine, her heart beating faster than it should. Mitsukai noticed this, but did nothing to lead anyone to think that she knew what was really going on with in Kagome.

"Well, thank you, but I have been left behind to care for Shippo and Rin... I will not be fighting against him on this occasion." Kagome stated, a little nervousness touching her when she noticed the way Mitsukai looked at her with a gaze that looked so much like her own. It was like this girl was looking right through her and into her much guarded box of secrets!

"I didn't mean to help you fight him..." Mitsukai explained in a soft coy manner, her eyes holding Kagome's captive, hoping that even in this time her mother would understand what went on in her mind by just reading her eyes.

Kagome knew that look. It was something that her own mother used to speak to her when she didn't want to say anything. A look that said, "Wait until we're alone and I'll tell you exactly what I mean." She never thought she'd receive a look like that from someone that she had just met, and with quirked curiosity and a little nervousness, she rose from her seat and motioned for Mitsukai to follow her.

"Shippo, take care of Rin, I'm going to show Mitsukai to the spring not too far from here, she must feel like a bath after such a long journey." Kagome excused herself, reaching into a bag to retrieve some soap before heading off towards the little spring, Mitsukai following a step behind her.

"Be careful Kagome!"Shippo stated between a mouthful of dried fruit and dried meat. As soon as he knew they were gone, he and Rin began verbalizing their individual observations concerning the girl named Mitsukai. Within a matter of moments, they were so wrapped up in the girl's curious similarities to Kagome, that they mutually decided to follow the two to the springs and rely on Shippo's demon hearing to see if there was any more pieces to the puzzle of Mitsukai's obvious similarities to Kagome.

Now they stood about 15 paces away from the bathing females, hiding in the thick brush as shippo pointed his ears to hear everything that was said in the spring, Rin hiding right behind him, her breathing calm so as to not draw attention to herself and distract Shippo's ears.

...In the Spring...

"Kagome, I must be honest with you. I have a difficult burden upon me and I came here to attempt to undo what has been done." Mitsukai confessed in a flurry, all pretenses of not telling Kagome everything gone.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked concerned. There was something about this girl that reminded her so much of someone... she just couldn't place who. They had already finished getting clean, and still the girl hadn't said anything, but now it seemed that Mitsukai was finally going to spill the beans.

"You have to promise me that this will stay between us. If anyone finds out then the future can be completely destroyed." Mitsukai whispered, afraid of the consequences of her actions, but she had to find a way to undo the horrible future ahead of them all.

Kagome found herself growing more curious and a little worried. The future? How many times did she have the opportunity of knowing what would happen in the future? She was from the future and no one here in the past could ever tell her something she didn't already know... so what was it about this girl...? "Alright, no one will find out." Kagome readily agreed, ready to put another secret within her highly guarded box of secrets.

"You must also promise me that despite everything I tell you, you will not make an outright decision to avoid your fate... many lives depend on what happens to you in the near future." Mitsukai added, knowing that Kagome would be unable to risist her curiosity and would readily agree.

"Alright, you have my word," Kagome stated after thinking for a moment about what she was getting herself into. Well Mitsukai had said that she was here to help... and if this was how she was going to do it, then so be it!

"I'm from the future, about 130 years to be exact. I'm your daughter..." Mitsukai admitted, a slight blush staining her cheeks as she noticed Kagome's shocked expression. When she found Kagome not saying anything, she took it as a sign to continue.

Author's Corner:

I'd like to issue an apology first, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this out. It's April now and I had foreseen this coming out in January, but something happened along the way that completely zapped my desire for doing anything creative.

I am no longer engaged. I broke up with the man I was going to marry because I found out he was cheating on me. I just never saw it coming, so I wasn't prepared for it at all.

After that I began a recovery and I drowned myself in my art, school, and now my two jobs. Life is refreshing once again, and I was able to finish this up for you all in a little over three weeks. Thank you all so much for your continued support, and please review and tell me what you think of this newest chapter!

The next chapter will be a graphic one– it will be Mitsukai's memory of the night that her half brother took her, and it will be related to Kagome so that she can see the gravity of the horror of the future.

Stay tuned!

Much love,

Kinoko


End file.
